Mille façons de Tuer Inoue Orihime
by Jezko
Summary: Inoue Orihime, greluche rousse qui sait rarement se rendre utile. On se demande parfois comment elle fait pour survivre. N’a-t-on jamais envisagé les différentes manières, dont elle pourrait mourir? Essayons. Triste ou humoristique selon les chapitres!
1. Introduction

Bon ceci est ma première fic' donc euh... bah voilà, ça risque de pas être terrible terrible,

Inoue Orihime, greluche rousse qui sait rarement se rendre utile. On l'aime ou on l'aime pas. Inutile de préciser de quel côté je suis.

La seule chose qu'elle sache faire pendant les combat est de crier :

« Kurosaki kun ! Kurosaki kun » et de compléter ses paroles par une soudaine crise de larme, qui redonne un boost de puissance à ce cher Kurosaki qui finit toujours par triompher de son adversaire. On se demande comment ça se fait qu'elle ne soit pas encore morte celle là, vu sa nullité apparente. Les adversaires doivent avoir pitié d'elle. Enfin, n'a-t-on jamais envisagé les différentes manières, stupides ou non, dont elle pourrait mourir ? Et bien essayons.

Ceux qui vénèrent Inoue feraient mieux de passer leur chemin… x)


	2. 1: Sacrifice

**Bonjour bonjour. Voici donc le premier chapitre, en espèrant qu'il vous plaira. :]**

Auteur: PsykO-HérissOn

Rating: ça dépend, pas au dessus de K+ je pense, on verra bien

Genre : Géréral / Humour

Disclaimer : x_x les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Couples: //

**Chapitre 1 :** _mort classique ou : Sacrifice pour « Kurosakiii-kuuun ! » _(je cite)

**I / Les lieux**

Prenons un classique : Hueco Mondo

**II/ Le temps**

Il fait beau !

**III/ Les protagonistes**

Inoue bien sûr, et puis, son cher « Kurosakiii kuuuun ! » et choisissons un adversaire, hum, pas trop compliqué à gérer pour le départ, oh et pis tiens, Ichimaru Gin. (x_x en fait ça va être dur…)

**IV/ L'… **euh non, on va commencer, stop au blablatage… u_u'

_Encore un combat acharné comme tant d'autres. Oh oui, des batailles gagnées de justesse il en avait vu plein ce cher Ichigo. Et puis, n'omettons pas de préciser qu'Inoue en était souvent spectatrice. Bref, revenons-en à notre combat. A peine le début du combat que notre Kurosaki est déjà bien amoché, pas encore en Bankaï ou en Hollow certes (bien que ça ne saurait tarder), mais son adversaire a plutôt l'air en très bon état. Sa décontraction et son air mystérieux habituels toujours présents. Orihime se trouve elle, encore une fois, en tant que spectatrice, derrière son bouclier des trois cieux, bien à l'abri des coups, priant mentalement pour son cher Ichigo et envoyant quelques « Kurosaki kuuuun » désespérés de temps à autre._

_Couvert de sang et de blessures plus ou moins gravissimes, notre héros roux se décide enfin à lancer un :_

_« BANKAI !» et se voit alors transformé en une toute autre personne. Son adversaire ne semble absolument pas surpris, après tout c'est un scénario habituel. Il montre cependant une pointe d'intérêt lorsqu'Ichigo fait apparaître son masque de Hollow._

Ichigo s'élança en shunpo vers Ichimaru afin de tenter une attaque frontale, coup que Gin n'eut aucune difficulté à parer. Le roux bondit en arrière afin d'éviter une riposte de son adversaire et repartit à l'attaque, mimant un assaut par la droite pour finalement venir frapper dans le dos de l'ex-capitaine de la troisième division qui esquiva de justesse, laissant à peine le temps au Zanpakutô du shinigami remplaçant d'effleurer son dos, juste assez pour libérer un léger filet de sang qui se déposa sur le sol, maculant le sable de quelques gouttes rougeâtres. Ne voulant pas laisser le temps au traître de se reposer, l'adolescent marmonna (tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle) :

« Getsuga…

-Transperce Shinzô »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se servir de Zangetsu pour parer que déjà l'arme de son adversaire transperça à nouveau sa chair meurtrie par les coups.

« Enfoiré… »

A bout de souffle, une main sur la nouvelle plaie, Ichigo tentait vainement de trouver une solution. Mais son esprit était bien trop embrouillé pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Son corps entier lui hurlait de s'enfuir, mais, c'est bien connu, Kurosaki n'abandonne jamais !

Inoue observait de loin le combat, à l'abri derrière son Santen Kesshun, les mains posées sur son énorme pointrine, les yeux mi clos, tremblante, priant pour Ichigo. Lorsqu'elle osa relever la tête pour contempler la scène du combat, ce n'était que pour mieux voir Shinzô percer la défense d'Ichigo et lui infliger une nouvelle blessure. Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, incapable d'agir au moment où ses amis avaient besoin d'elle, sans cesse paralysée par la peur incapable de réagir au massacre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle le savait, elle-même se disait inutile lors des combats, toujours un fardeau pour les autres pensait-elle. Et pourtant ses amis ne le lui avaient jamais reproché. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas la blesser ? Même si cela devait la mener aux larmes, elle aurait préféré savoir la vérité sur l'opinion de ses compagnons.

Elle prononça quelques :

« Ne meurs pas Kurosaki-kun. S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas. Kurosaki kuuun », tout en sanglotant, observant impuissante le combat qui faisait rage.

Lorsque quelques plaintes d'Orihime parvinrent aux oreilles d'Ichigo, celui-ci tourna la tête, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son amie pour qu'elle éclate (encore une fois) en larmes. Il croisa alors le regard attristé et en même temps effrayé d'Inoue qui contemplait la scène.

Profitant de cet instant d'inattention de son adversaire Gin savança d'un pas et murmura :

« Transperce…

-KUROSAKI KUUN !

-… Shinzô »

Le zanpakutô de l'ancien capitaine s'allongea en direction de sa cible.

« Santen Kesshun ! »

Orihime arriva juste à temps _(on se demande comment elle a fait mais bon, c'est pas grave, c'est de la fiction ! :p)_ et s'interposa entre Ichigo et le sabre d'Ichimaru avec son bouclier des trois cieux. Le peu de résistance qu'offrit ce dernier ne fut pas suffisant pour stopper Shinzô qui le brisa et transperça ensuite Inoue avant de continuer à s'étendre derrière sans pour autant atteindre le corps du rouquin. En effet, alors que la rousse venait à son secours, Ichigo n'avait pas trouvé meilleur moment pour s'évanouir et s'étaler au sol avant que la zanpakutô de Gin ne le transperce.

« C'est mignon hein ? Mourir inutilement, c'est une fin qui te convient parfaitement » Murmura Gin, dévoilant à Orihime ses yeux où tout son sadisme se reflètait, avant de rendre à sa arme sa taille normale.

Du sang gicla du ventre d'Inoue, là où elle avait été transpercée. Ses yeux se figèrent sur une expression horrifiée, se vidant de toute vie, et le liquide rougeâtre au goût métallique commença à couler de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne vacille et finisse par tomber en arrière. Lorsque son corps atterrit au sol, inerte, un nuage de sable poussiéreux s'éleva, masquant la scène pendant quelques secondes.

Lorsque tout retomba, Gin avait disparu, Ichigo aussi, il ne restait plus qu'Inoue gisant au sol, son sang se déversant lentement sur les grains jaunâtres qui couvraient le sol, les imprègnant à jamais du massacre qui avait eu lieu à cet endroit même du Hueco Mondo.

**Uh, pas très humoristique comme premier chapitre, désolée, j'avais envie de commencer par ça. Je ferai un truc plus drôle dans le prochain chapitre (ou du moins j'essaierai :]).**


	3. 2: Intoxication alimentaire

**Hello !**

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre ! :)**

Auteur: PsykO-HérissOn

Rating: ça dépend, pas au dessus de K+ je pense, on verra bien

Genre : Géréral / Humour

Disclaimer : x_x les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Couples: //

**Chapitre 2 :** Intoxication alimentaire

**I/ Les lieux **

Chez Inoue

**II/ Le temps **

Il fait très très chaud.

**III/ Les protagonistes**

Inoue en personne et quelques autres.

C'est bien connu, Inoue n'a jamais eu de goûts culinaires très développés, excepté certaines personnes au système digestif très résistant (et encore !), il y a un très fort risque d'intoxication si on se risque à goûter l'un de ses plats. C'est plutôt un miracle si cette chère Orihime est encore en vie après avoir ingurgité tous ces plats catégorifiés non comestibles.

Ce jour là était un jour de vacances comme tant d'autres, aucun Hollow à l'horizon, et rien de particulier pour s'occuper. C'est ainsi que vint à Inoue l'idée de tester ses talents de cuisinière afin de préparer un grand repas pour le soir même et y inviter ses amis (qui, vous imaginez bien, vont amener leur propre repas…).

Son frigo étant plein, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire les courses (et puis, n'oublions pas que c'est un dimanche), quitte à se passer de certains aliments s'ils venaient à manquer. La rousse décida de commencer par le dessert, ce qui toute sa logique lui criait de faire. Elle attrapa donc un paquet de glace aux fruits rouges dans son congélateur, du chocolat noir, quelques épices (curry, clou de girofle et cannelle entre autres), une boîte de petits pois, trois pommes de terre et enfin un étrange récipient contenant une mixture non identifiable. La rouquine commença par étaler une couche de glace au fond d'un grand plat et ajouta par-dessus les petits pois qu'elle avait pris soin d'écraser avant et de les mélanger avec les pommes de terre. Elle versa du chocolat fondu par-dessus le tout avant de remettre de la glace. Inoue saupoudra le tout avec les épices, y ajouta son étrange mixture et décida de goûter son plat.

« Hum… Il manque quelque chose » constata-t-elle.

Elle saisit un paquet de gruyère dans le frigo et recouvrit son plat d'une couche épaisse de fromage râpé.

« Paarfait ! »

Satisfaite de son travail, elle arborait un air triomphal. Elle prit le plat et alla le mettre au four.

Elle décida de s'occuper ensuite de l'entrée.

« Hum… Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à Kurosaki kun ? »

Elle réfléchit pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'avoir une illumination.

« Ah ! J'ai trouvé. » S'écria l'adolescente. Elle courut vers sa fenêtre et cueillit quelques fraises sur le plant qui poussait (ou plutôt brûlait au soleil) dans la jardinière. Orihime rapporta le tout dans la cuisine et coupa les fraises en petits carrés. Elle ajouta ensuite des carottes, du concombre, des bananes, de la sauce mayonnaise, de la moutarde, quelques bouts de viande, prépara une vinaigrette (aux ingrédients suspects) et mélangea le tout.

Lorsque la rouquine goûta son plat, des milliers de petites étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux :

« Trop booon ! Kurosaki kun va adorer ! »

Et sur cette fausse pensée, elle laissa le plat prendre le soleil devant la fenêtre.

Vint enfin le moment crucial de la préparation du repas : le plat principal.

Sans aucune hésitation la lycéenne se saisit d'un grand plat transparent (du genre de ceux dans lesquels on fait cuire les lasagnes) et le posa sur la table.

Elle recouvrit le fond de crème anglaise et y fit baigner divers piments et herbes. Elle posa des pâtes à lasagne dessus et versa un mélange de beurre fondu, de jaune d'œuf et de sucre par-dessus. Elle jugea ensuite de bon goût de rajouter quelques feuilles d'épinards et de recouvrir le tout d'une couche de compote de pomme agrémentée d'une dose considérable de poivre, de sel et de cannelle. Elle termina son plat cachant le tout avec du ketchup. Alors qu'elle se réjouissait d'avoir enfin fini son délicieux plat, une odeur de brûlé lui parvint. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait mis son dessert à cuire et qu'elle avait oublié de l'en sortir. La rouquine se précipita vers le four d'où elle retira un plat contenant une mixture brûlée et affaissée (qui aurait idée de mettre de la glace au four ?).

« Quelle idiote je fais ! Tant pis, ce sera bon quand même, ça rajoutera un petit goût à mon dessert ! »

Elle posa sa création sur la table et mis son plat principal à chauffer.

- - - - - - - -

Vers dix-neuf heures, la sonnette de sa maison résonna. Inoue courut ouvrir la porte à ses invités.

« Tatsukiiiii ! »

Et elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie. Etaient aussi présents Ichigo, Chad, Ishida _(qui était on ne peut plus rouge. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il est invité chez une fille, même pour une fête...)_, Keigo, Mizuhiro et aussi Chizuru qui s'était invitée, sentant que c'était son devoir de participer à ce repas, malgré les protestations et les coups de Tatsuki.

Orihime fit entrer tout le monde et les plaça autour de la table.

« Servez-vous ! » Lança-t-elle sur un ton très enjoué.

Tous se servirent et lorsque la rousse repartit dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le plat principal, ils versèrent tout dans le pot de l'énorme plante verte qui se trouvait à côté de la table.

Lorsqu'Inoue refit son apparition avec son étrange création entre les mains et qu'elle le posa sur la table, tous les invités eurent un haut le cœur, rien que l'odeur décourageait quiconque de toucher à ce plat.

« Comment vous avez trouvé mon entrée

-Oh euh… c'était… délicieux ! » Bafouillèrent-ils non sans masquer une grimace de dégoût.

« Encoooore ! » Hurla Chizuru.

La lycéenne rousse se servit à ras bord et commença à manger. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle eut finit son assiette qu'elle releva la tête et lança :

« Muaah, délicieux ! J'espère qu'il vous reste encore de la place pour le dessert »

Le petit groupe acquiesça difficilement, craignant le pire pour ce qui les attendait.

Orihime servit tout le monde de sa mixture brûlée et commença à avaler le contenu de sa coupelle. A la première bouchée, rien ne se passa. Ce fut lorsqu'elle enfourna la deuxième cuillerée que son teint changea. Allant jaune au bleu, passant par le vert, sans oublier toutes les autres couleurs de la gamme chromatique. Alors que ses invités l'observaient avec de grands yeux, elle se raidit et sa chaise tomba en arrière. Lors de la collision avec le sol, la position d'Inoue ne changea pas le moins du monde, elle était toujours comme assise, tenant fermement sa cuiller dans la main, la bouche ouverte d'où un filet de bave coulait, les yeux semblant ravis. Ichigo tenta de la faire bouger en la piquant avec le bout de sa fourchette mais il n'y eut aucune réaction.

« Orihime ? » articula Tatsuki. Aucune réponse.

Tous durent en venir à la conclusion que leur aime était bel et bien morte ou alors paralysée et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement (de toute façon ça revenait au même) à cause de son étrange régime alimentaire.

**Je préfère ne même pas imaginer la tête du croque mort lorsqu'il a vu la position de la morte qu'il devait enterrer et pour qui il fallait construire un cercueil sur mesures (qui a dû s'avérer un peu particulier d'ailleurs).**

**Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre. Hum, pas terrible je trouve, je tenterai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, si je n'ai pas d'illumination entre temps, Inoue déprime. (pour une cause que vous découvrirez en lisant le chapitre ! :])**

**A bientôt !**


	4. 3: Déprime

**L'troisième chapitre arrive. (bon on va dire que pour les trois premiers j'avais de l'inspiration… après va falloir que je me creuse un peu la tête.**

**Bref, nous voici à présent avec une Inoue complètement déprimée.**

Auteur: PsykO-HérissOn

Rating: ça dépend, pas au dessus de K+ je pense, on verra bien…

Genre : Géréral / Humour

Disclaimer : x_x les personnages ne sont pas à moi, va falloir que j'my fasse.

Couples: //

**Chapitre 2 :** Déprime

**I/ Les lieux **

A karakura

**II/ Le temps **

Indéfini, ça s'étend sur plusieurs jours.

**III/ Les protagonistes**

Inoue, Ichigo, Rukia et d'autres.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que ça durait, elle n'en pouvait plus. Les voir ainsi, heureux, alors qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans une profonde déprime, c'était insupportable, oui, vraiment insupportable !

Revenons une dizaine de jours plus tôt.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit. Plus que motivée par les conseils et les encouragements de Tatsuki, Inoue s'était enfin décidée. Elle allait le faire ! Elle allait enfin déclarer ses sentiments à Ichigo, elle aviserait de la suite en fonction de sa réponse.

Il ne restait plus qu'elle et lui dans la classe. Elle s'approcha du lycéen roux et s'apprêta à l'interpeller lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

« Hoy Ichigo ! »

L'adolescent tourna la tête.

« Rukia ! »

Il partit rejoindre la brunette, laissant Inoue figée, incapable de bouger. Elle venait de perdre une occasion en or de parler au rouquin. Orihime se maudit intérieurement, elle aurait dû agir plus vite, à cause de son hésitation il lui avait filé entre les doigts. Mais ce n'était pas une petite défaite telle que celle là qui allait décourager la lycéenne, elle retenterait sa chance le lendemain.

Elle passa toute la nuit à élaborer un plan et à essayer de trouver les bons mots pour déclarer sa flamme à Kurosaki. Ce qui fit que la rouquine ne prit pas le temps de dormir et débarqua au lycée le lendemain en arborant une tête de déterrée. Durant les cours, elle rêvassa du moment où elle serait enfin seule avec Ichi' et où elle pourrait librement lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Lorsque la fin des cours arriva, elle ne décolla pas la tête de sa table, à moitié assoupie.

« Hé, Inoue, ça va ? »

Aucune réponse de la part de la personne concernée.

« Ichigo ! Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard !

-Ouais ! J'arrive ! »

Lorsque, bien des minutes plus tard, Orihime réalisa ce qui s'était passé elle se laissa tomber de sa chaise. Non, c'était impossible, comment avait-elle pu laisser passer une telle occasion ? Pour une fois que c'était lui qui lui adressait la parole en plus ! Il avait fallu qu'elle soit trop fatiguée pour réagir et que Rukia s'approprie l'adolescent une nouvelle fois.

« Euh… Mademoiselle ? L'établissement va fermer, dépêchez vous de sortir »

Surprise Inoue leva la tête et se retrouva face à une femme de ménage.

« O… Oui ! Désolée »

Lança-t-elle honteuse alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la sortie.

Nouvelle défaite pour grosse poitrine. Mais elle était bien décidée à continuer, elle finirait par y arriver !

Lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée le jeudi, elle se dirigea directement vers Ichigo, autant tout lui dire dès le début de la journée, ça éviterait les évènements contraignants.

« Hum… Kurosaki kun ? »

Le rouquin ne l'entendit pas. En effet, avec de la musique à fond dans les oreilles, il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'il entende le murmure d'Orihime. Elle décida donc d'essayer autre chose. Elle se plaça devant le lycéen et se mit à faire des mouvements de bras dans tous les sens et à mimer la prononciation de son prénom avec ses lèvres.

Ichigo retira les écouteurs des ses oreilles. Yees ! Elle avait enfin réussi. Il la fixa avec de grands yeux.

« Euh… tu vas bien Inoue ? T'es sûre que tu veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ? T'as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui.

-Aah ? Euuhhhh… » Elle ne trouva rien à répondre, trop abasourdie par la réaction du lycéen, qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Elle avait encore dû baisser dans l'estime de Kurosaki. Elle laissa sa tête retomber devant elle et ses bras pendre à côté, désespérée par la situation.

« Inoue ?

-Ichigoo !

-Hum ? C'est bon ! J'arrive ! »

Et il laissa la pauvre Inoue plantée au milieu de la cour alors qu'il allait rejoindre Rukia et les autres.

Le démon de la malchance devait s'être emparé d'Orihime, c'était impossible d'accumuler autant d'échecs, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Le reste de la journée passa très lentement. Trop lentement au goût de grosse poitrine qui avait hâte que la cloche de fin des cours sonne pour pouvoir retenter sa chance avec Kurosaki.

Lorsque la sonnerie tant attendue arriva, elle sortit de la salle de cours et décida d'attendre le rouquin en dehors, dans le couloir. Ne le voyant pas arriver alors que tous les autres élèves étaient déjà sortis, elle se décida à passer la tête par la porte entrouverte. Le spectacle qu'elle surprit la brisa jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur du couloir et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, non, ça devait être son imagination. Ça lui semblait si dénué de sens et en même temps si logique. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Mais elle avait fui la réalité et avait refusé d'accepter les choses comme tout le monde les voyait. La rouquine avait continué d'espérer, de croire que tout cela n'était que son imaginaire débordant qui lui jouait des tours. Et pourtant, ce jour là elle y avait assisté, et avait vu par la même occasion tous ses rêves se briser, elle s'était sentie transpercée par une lance invisible et s'était mise à pleurer sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Et puis elle était rentrée chez elle en courant, sans plus faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Chaque jour c'était le même spectacle, ce même spectacle qui la détruisait un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle y assistait. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'y faire, elle n'arrivait pas à accepter, et pourtant c'était la réalité et même elle ne pouvait rien faire contre. Les voir se tenir main dans la main, s'embrasser, se… se… Non, elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

Inoue ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner, à elle non plus. Pourtant c'était une de ses amies, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir, elle devrait lui souhaiter d'être heureuse, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Au lieu de cela elle la détestait un peu plus chaque jour, l'accusant de tout son malheur, elle en était même venue à la maudire. Orihime n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de verser des larmes, les jours avaient beau défiler les uns après les autres, rien ne parvenait à assècher sa peine. Elle avait construit sa vie de lycéenne autour de Kurosaki, tout tournait autour de lui, elle avait toujours prié pour lui, elle l'avait toujours souhaité et avait toujours voulu le connaître un peu mieux. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, tout était fini, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

La lycéenne leva la tête vers les nuages noirs qui recouvraient le ciel, déversant toute leur pluie sur l'adolescente comme s'ils pleuraient avec elle eux aussi. La rouquine rabaissa la tête, regarda en bas. C'était haut, très haut, elle avait le vertige, elle tremblait, elle pleurait, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer, plus maintenant. Elle regarda une dernière fois sa ville natale avant de se retourner vers le vide et de s'y laisser tomber. La chute lui parut longue, très longue. Elle revit défiler tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passé à Karakura, les fous rires qu'elle avait eu avec ses amis, les disputes avec Tatsuki qui s'étaient toujours terminées en larmes de joie. Elle repensa à eux, ceux qui l'avaient toujours aidé, toujours soutenue, comment avait-elle pu les oublier ? Elle n'avait pensé qu'à Kurosaki et avait oublié le reste. Et voilà qu'à présent elle abandonnait ses amis. Un monstre, elle était devenue un monstre, comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Elle regrettait, elle s'en voulait, mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, la seule chose qui l'attendait en bas était la mort, celle qui serait à présent sa seule amie, qui marcherait tout le temps à ses côtés, maintenant qu'elle s'en rapprochait de plus en plus jusqu'à enfin entrer en collision avec le sol et à lui donner son âme. Elle l'avait choisi, et s'était rendue compte, mais trop tard, de son erreur…

**Voilà voilàà ! J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre, je sais pas pourquoi, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. **

**Bon… J'arrive pas à faire humoristique sur toute la ligne, ça me réussit pas donc je pense que les prochains chapitres seront plus dans ce genre là.**

**Si vous avez des idées pour la suite n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! :)**


	5. 4: Saleté d'humains!

**Hello, une petite illumination pour une mort possible d'Inoue ! :)**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira !**

**Je préfère prévenir : malgré quelques (importantes) modifications, le début résume en gros l'histoire depuis qu'Inoue est au Hueco Mondo.**

**Chapitre 4 :** _Saleté d'humains ou « Ulquiorra-Sama ! »_

**I / Les lieux**

Hueco Mondo

**II/ Le temps**

Inutile !

**III/ Les protagonistes**

Inoue, Ulqui', Grimmjow et quelques autres.

Assise au milieu de sa petite prison à Las Noches, Inoue contemplait la lune qui ornait perpétuellement le ciel. Ici, le jour n'existait pas, seule la nuit était à présent maîtresse de toute chose.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et laissa apparaître Ulquiorra qui, comme Aizen sama le lui obligeait, apportait à manger à Orihime. Il déposa le plateau devant l'adolescente. Inoue fut encore une fois déçue par le contenu. Un repas, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, pas de pâtes au chocolat fondu, au piment et à la bolognaise, pas de gâteau au yaourt, pommes de terre, crème anglaise et tomates, non rien de tout cela, juste un plat comme on en voit tous les jours dans le monde réel.

« Mange, femme ! » maugréa froidement le quatrième espada.

La prisonnière se saisit sans conviction de la cuiller et commença à manger, dépourvue d'appétit. Voyant que la proie d'Aizen-sama se nourissait et qu'ainsi il n'allait pas décevoir celui qui lui avait demandé de s'en occuper, Schiffer repartit comme il était venu, arborant son regard inexpressif habituel.

Cette scène se répétait jour après jour, rien ne changeait, non, absolument rien, ça en devenait lassant à la longue.

Puis arriva le jour où Ichigo, Chad et Ishida débarquèrent pour la sauver, accompagnés un peu plus tard par Renji et Rukia. En apprenant la nouvelle, Inoue fut à la fois heureuse et triste, elle voulait retourner chez elle c'est vrai, mais partir signifierai ne plus jamais revoir Ulquiorra ! Elle l'aimait bien finalement le numéro quatre. _(x_x ça me fait mal de dire ça vous imaginez pas à quel point… faut savoir que je déteste Inoue et que j'adore Ulquiorra alors… dire une chose pareille… )_ Alors que les combats faisaient rage, les visites de l'espada devenaient de plus en plus courtes et espacées, si bien que l'adolescente crut qu'elle allait finir par crever de faim ; Ulqui' était bien trop occupé pour lui donner à manger, et puis, Aizen-sama lui avait bien dit que ce n'était pas si grave que ça à présent.

Peu après leur arrivée, les intrus se firent écraser un à un, faisant à chaque fois redoubler les larmes d'Orihime. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux, elle était bien trop faible. Lorsque le reiatsu de Kurosaki se mit à faiblir de plus en plus, l'humaine s'effondra sur le sol de la petite pièce où elle était enfermée.

« Non ! Pas Kurosaki-kun ! Non ! » Répétait-elle inlassablement. Pendant ses pitoyables lamentations, deux arrancar un peu dérangées et jalouses d'Orihime vinrent l'attaquer. La lycéenne fut sauvée par Grimmjow qui l'emporta avec lui par la suite.

La sexta transportait la prisonnière sans lui avoir donné de raison précise et d'indications sur les lieux vers lesquels ils se dirigeaient.

C'est à ce moment qu'Inoue eut une illumination : Grimmjow et Ulquiorra étaient tous deux dans l'espada, ils devaient donc avoir des renseignements l'un sur l'autre !

La rouquine débuta donc avec quelques questions avec l'espoir de soutirer quelques informations au numéro six.

« Hum… Grimmjow ?

-Qu'est-c'qu'tu veux, humaine ?

-Euh… Je me demandais juste… Quel est l'âge d'Ulquiorra ? »

Ça démarrait bien, elle en était persuadée, elle avait réussi à débuter une conversation sur le numéro quatre, il ne lui restait à présent plus qu'à enchaîner les questions.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'faire ?

-eh bah euuh…

-Et puis, comment suis-je censé savoir ça ? » Maugréa le bleuté.

Raté ! La réaction de son interlocuteur perturba quelque peu Orihime. Mais c'est bien connu, elle n'abandonne jamais. Elle enchaîna donc avec une autre question :

« Est-ce que… est-ce que Ulquiorra est capable d'éprouver des sentiments ? Et euh, il était comment quand il était pas espada ? Est-ce qu'il a déjà eu une petite amie ?

-…

-Enfin je veux dire euh…

-Où tu veux en v'nir au juste ? C'est quoi toutes ces questions ? » Lança le sexta passablement énervé.

La rousse rougit jusqu'aux oreilles :

« Et bien euh… »

Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi Jaggerjack ne répondait-il pas à ses questions ? POURQUOI ?

Bon, elle allait tenter une dernière question, peut-être que le bleuté daignerait lui répondre cette fois. Enfin, une question plutôt délicate et mal placée selon la rouquine…

« Grimmjow ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Est-ce que… Ulquiorra est gay ? »

Alors là c'en était trop ! L'espada stoppa net et posa l'humaine au sol, non sans brutalité.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? C'est quoi toutes ces conneries de questions ? T'es complètement dérangée ou quoi ? » hurla-t-il sur un ton exaspéré.

« … »

Il reprit l'adolescente sur son épaule et s'apprêta à repartir lorsque cette dernière ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêta à poser une énième question. N'en pouvant plus et tentant de contenir sa colère, et laissa tomber Inoue au sol et se dirigea vers un sac de toile qui gisait au sol quelques pas plus loin. Peut-être qu'en l'y mettant il aurait enfin la paix. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle avait celle là à vouloir tout savoir sur Ulqui' hein ? Ça ne la regardait en aucun cas ! Le numéro quatre était à lui et à personne d'autre ! Il la fourra donc dans le tissu et reprit son chemin, en paix cette fois.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

« Soigne-le ! » ordonna le sexta.

L'humaine s'exécuta et invoqua son bouclier des deux cieux.

« Sōten Kisshun! »

Elle ne se demanda même pas pourquoi l'espada lui demandait de soigner son ami, stupide comme elle était.

Alors que la guérison d'Ichigo progressait peu à peu, Ulquiorra fit son apparition, l'air toujours aussi glacial. Le cœur de l'humaine fit un bond et elle faillit prononcer quelques mots mais Grimmjow s'en débarrassa provisoirement en utilisant un « caja negacion » afin de l'emprisonner dans une autre dimension durant quelques heures (enfin, ça il le fit un peu à contre cœur). Inoue avait failli pleurer lorsque le sixième avait commencé ses explications sur cet étrange pouvoir, mentionnant au début le fait que les victimes restaient prisonnières pour l'éternité, mais elle fut vite rassurée quand il évoqua le cas des espada et de la puissance d'Ulquiorra.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Les combats du Hueco Mondo étaient presque terminés à présent, Aizen venait de partir pour le monde réel avec Gin, Tôsen, Stark, Barrangan et Haribel. Ulquiorra se retrouvait donc seul avec Inoue près du trône de Sôsuke.

La rouquine fit un pas vers l'espada et celui-ci recula. Alors elle commença à parler :

« Hum, Ulquiorra, c'était pour te dire que… c'était très gentil de m'avoir apporté à manger tous les jours. T'étais pas obligé tu sais. » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire idiot.

« Et puis tu sais aussi […] »

Le quatrième espada qui commençait à en avoir marre des paroles incessantes de l'humaine s'avança vers elle. Inoue, stupide comme elle était, crut que c'était pour une autre raison et articula :

« En fait Ulquiorra je… je t'… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà le bras d'Ulquiorra s'enfonçait dans son ventre, le transperçant entièrement, créant ainsi une fontaine de sang. Aizen-sama ne lui avait pas donné d'ordres particulier et avait dit que l'humaine était à présent inutile. Submergé par le flot de paroles de la rouquine, il avait considéré cela comme une bonne raison pour mettre fin à ses jours. Elle était vraiment un boulet et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de monde s'était déplacé pour la sauver.

« Tssk… Saleté d'Humains ! » Maugréa-t-il alors que le corps d'Inoue retombait lourdement au sol, un air d'incompréhension gravé à jamais sur le visage.

**Voilà voilàà.**

**Niaw, toujours aussi insensible ce cher Ulquiorra (il a raison !! Surtout avec Inoue) ! 8]**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et à la prochaine pour une nouvelle mort d'Orihime !!**

**Et pis, reviewez reviewez, ça motive pour continuer ! °w°**


	6. 5: Rukia?

**O_O Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça me motive pour continuer ! :]**

**Chapitre 4 :** _« Rukia ? »_

**I / Les lieux**

Soul Society & monde réel

**II/ Situation au niveau des chapitres**

Entre le moment où Rukia a été sauvée et le moment où Inoue s'est fait enlever.

**III/ Les protagonistes**

Inoue, Rukia, Byakuya et quelques autres.

----------

« Kanten Zanshun

-Voix de l'emprisonnement numéro 1, SAI ! »

Les deux combattantes retombèrent au sol.

« Tu progresses Inoue ! » Constata Rukia, assez essoufflée après l'entraînement qu'elle suivait avec Orihime depuis maintenant trois jours. Malgré tout, la rouquine n'était toujours pas apte à se battre contre un adversaire tel que ceux qui attendaient la soul Society lors de la bataille d'Hiver. La shinigami s'était portée volontaire pour entraîner son amie et développer ses techniques de combat. Toutes deux pratiquaient ensemble des exercices durant toute la journée, presque sans interruption, ce qui déplaisait fort à certaines personnes.

--------------------------------------------------------------

« Ukitake taichô, sauriez vous où se trouve Rukia ? Le capitaine Kuchiki la cherche depuis ce matin ! »

Le vice capitaine aux cheveux rouges ne semblait pas être là juste à cause de la demande de son supérieur mais aussi pour se renseigner pour son propre compte. Jyûshiro réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

« Il me semble qu'elle est partie s'entraîner avec Inoue...

-Vous ne savez pas où exactement ?

-Non, désolé Renji, je l'ignore »

Et le capitaine de la treizième division repartit dans une incessante crise de toux. Jugeant qu'il valait mieux le laisser aux bons soins de ses subordonnés, Abarai s'éclipsa discrètement et partit à la recherche de la brunette.

--------------------------------------------------------------

« Rukia ! Hoy, Rukia, t'es où ? »

Voilà plusieurs heures, depuis le lever du jour on peut dire, qu'un shinigami aux cheveux oranges scandait le nom de son ami à travers tout le rukongaï et dans les quartiers du Gotei 13, provoquant la colère de ceux qui souhaitaient dormir plus tard, à présent réveillés par un adolescent qui ne semblait guère se soucier de leurs troubles du sommeil…

« Ah, Ishida ! Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Rukia par hasard ?

-Kuchiki-san ? Non je ne l'ai pas vue, mais pourquoi la cherches-tu à une heure pareille ? Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de… »

Le rouquin ne laissa pas le quincy terminer sa phrase, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine de la sixième division, porteur d'un perpétuel masque froid et inexpressif, toujours d'un calme sans égal et doté d'un grand self-control, était à présent dans les couloirs de son manoir, en train de faire les cent pas, et ce depuis l'aurore, en plein questionnement mental. Cela faisait à présent trois jours qu'il souhaitait parler à sa sœur, mais celle-ci n'était presque pas là et semblait ailleurs les rares fois où elle l'honorait de sa présence ou refusait de l'écouter, prétendant un entraînement avec l'humaine. Il ne comprenait pas le manque de respect que lui accordait la jeune (disons ça comme ça…) shinigami. Lassé de parcourir de long en large les interminables allées qui composaient sa demeure, il décida de partir à la recherche de sa sœur.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Les trois recherches s'avérèrent infructueuses, Renji, Ichi' et Byakuya revinrent bredouilles, sans avoir aperçu l'ombre de la shinigami brune.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Le jour pointait à peine à la Soul Society, mais déjà le manoir Kuchiki était très animé.

« Rukia ? »

La brunette ne se retourna même pas :

« Désolée Nii-sama ! Il faut que j'aille m'entraîner avec Inoue. »

Et elle disparut, laissant son frère au milieu des escaliers.

« … … … Il va falloir qu'on m'explique… »

Certes le chef de clan n'avait rien contre le fait que sa sœur s'entraîne, c'était au contraire un aspect très positif, mais il ne la voyait plus et n'avait plus l'occasion de lui parler, cela allait donc trop loin à son goût. Il se saisit de Senbonzakura et alla rejoindre les quartiers de sa division.

--------------------------------------------------------------

« Hoy Rukia ! Ça va ? »

La personne concernée ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta d'un bref signe de main avant de disparaître derrière une rangée d'arbres.

« … … … Rukia ? »

Le lieutenant de la sixième fut incapable de faire un mouvement durant quelques instants, puis, toujours plongé dans une vague d'incompréhension, alla rejoindre son capitaine.

--------------------------------------------------------------

« Rukia ! Ça fait des jours qu'on te cherche ! T'étais où ? »

Le rouquin n'eut le droit à aucune réaction, son amie se contenta de continuer son chemin, laissant le shinigami remplaçant planté au milieu d'une rue du rukongaï. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer mais finit tout de même par se lancer à la poursuite de son amie.

--------------------------------------------------------------

« Kuchiki taicho ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, que vous arrive-t-il ?

-…

-C'est à propos de Rukia ?

-…

-… »

Renji trouvait plus que suspect que son capitaine ne lui ait pas donné de paperasse à remplir et que son habituel masque impassible ait été remplacé par quelque chose qui s'apparentait plus à de la frustration et à de l'incompréhension.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air concentré, vous…

-Viens !

-…

-…

-… Kuchiki taicho ?

-On va la chercher !

-Hein ?

-On va la chercher j'ai dit ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Les deux gradés partirent en shunpô à la recherche de Rukia.

--------------------------------------------------------------

« Kurosaki Ichigo…

-Oh, salut byakuya !

-C'est Kuchiki taichô !

-Hoy Renji, ça va ? Vous faites quoi là ? »

Byakuya se sentit soudainement très seul lorsque l'orangé l'ignora préférant faire la conversation à ce cher ananas.

« On est venu chercher Rukia.

-Ah, ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! Il y a juste quelque chose de suspect… » Il désigna du doigt un bon nombre de shinigami qui semblaient se diriger vers l'endroit où s'entraînaient la brunette et la rouquine.

« … »

Ichi', Renji et Bya' se dirigèrent vers le lieu d'entraînement et se figèrent lorsqu'une étrange scène se dévoila à leurs yeux.

Les deux amies s'entraînaient dans des tenues légères, surtout Orihime qui, c'est bien connu, a une énorme poitrine. Rukia avait ôté son uniforme de shinigami et l'avait remplacé par une sorte de T-shirt sans manches qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous de sa poitrine et par un court pantalon qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Inoue quant-à elle revêtait un décolleté assez provoquant et une minijupe qui s'arrêtait un peu trop haut. La poitrine de la rouquine bondissait à chaque fois que celle-ci faisait un saut ou esquivait une attaque et sa jupe se soulevait à chaque courant d'air, ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment. Les deux étaient entourées par une foule de shinigami mâles en chaleur qui regardaient le spectacle la bave aux lèvres et affichant pour la plupart un regard d'ahuri pervers.

Le capitaine, son second et le remplaçant, tous trois porteurs d'un regard plus qu'assassin, dégainèrent leurs zanpakutôh afin de corriger cette assemblée for dérangeante…

« Senbonzakura…

-Zabimaru !

-Zangetsu ! »

Une pluie de pétales de cerisier meurtrière s'abattit sur la foule, accompagnée par un long sabre qui décrivait des cercles qui coupaient les têtes qui dépassaient et complétés par des sortes de rais de lumière qui achevaient les survivants.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de son frère, Rukia s'était immédiatement dirigée vers celui-ci, échappant ainsi aux attaques. Inoue, elle, réagit à la voix de Kurosaki, mais ce ne fut que pour mieux se recevoir un Getsuga Tenshô de pleine face sans pouvoir réagir et se faire achever par Senbonzakura.

Les non gradés étaient à présent tous étalés au sol sans avoir pu se défendre.

« Rukia ! Ça va ?

-O… Oui… » Articula-t-elle, encore ahurie par la scène.

Les trois hommes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et emmenèrent la shinigami avec eux dans les quartiers de la sixième division. Byakuya se garda bien de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait dans une tenue pareille à s'entraîner devant une masse de mâles en surpopulation hormonale, jugeant qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu pour ce genre de formalités.

Inoue releva la tête en les voyant partir et laissa échapper un faible :

« Kurosaki-kuun… » Avant se laisser retomber sur le sol poussiéreux et de pousser son dernier soupir…

**----**---------------------------------------------------------

**Uh, que j'aime cette mort ! xD **

**---**---------------------------------------------------------

**Odvie : Je me suis inspirée de ton idée avec Byakuya qui la tue tout à fait innocemment grâce à Senbonzakura. X] ça m'a inspiré. **

**Chtite-Belette : Oh voui ! Ce serait bien qu'une de ces morts devienne réalité ! x)**

**Alors ce soir certaines personnes m'ont donné une tonne d'idées, pour la plupart bien trippantes donc la fic n'est pas prête de s'arrêter, la suite promet ! :]**

**Allez, rewievez, reviewez ça va me motiver à écrire.**

**A la prochaine ! °w°**


	7. 6: Shopping en ville

**La suite ! **

**Hum… Ce chapitre est un délire à l'état pur, c'était bien amusant à écrire ! xD (oui je sais, je rabaisse souvent les hommes au rang de pervers dans cette fic mais qu'y puis-je, c'est la vérité n'est-ce pas ? xD **_*fuis*_** )**

**Chapitre 6 :** _« Shopping en ville »_

**I / Les lieux**

Monde réel

**III/ Les protagonistes**

Inoue, Matsumoto, Yoruichi, Kûkaku, Hinamori, Tastuki, Chizuru, Hitsugaya et… Surprise ! xD

------------------------------------------------------

**Quartier général des **__ **Censuré**___ _(Veuillez m'excuser, je n'ai pas été autorisée à dévoiler cette information, les membres de cette organisation m'ont menacée de mort si j'osais écrire leur nom en toutes lettres au début de cette fic'…)_

« Plan d'Action N°1, **approuvé** ! Mise en action prévue pour dans exactement trois heures, vingt-six minutes et quarante-trois secondes. Mettez vous en place. Le sujet doit être envoyée dans la galerie marchande de Karakura, je répète, le sujet doit être envoyée dans la galerie marchande de Karakura. Utilisez tous les moyens possibles pour qu'elle s'y trouve dans les temps ! Vous avez tous bien compris ? Parfait, dispersion ! »

-----------------------

**Quelque part à Karakura**

« Matsumoto fukutaichô ? Ne pensez-vous pas que le temps est propice pour une journée de shopping ?

-Très bonne idée Hinamori ! Je me prépare et j'arrive ! Tu as enfin réussi à te libérer des mauvaises habitudes que t'avais donné mon capitaine ! Quelle bonne nouvelle, tu souhaites enfin m'accompagner dans les magasins, il faut fêter ça ! »

Et sur ces mots elle serra l'autre vice-capitaine dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer au milieu de son énorme poitrine.

« Euh… Non… Ce n'est pas exactement ça, je me disais que peut-être que… vous pourriez y aller avec Inoue ?

-Inviter Orihime à venir faire du shopping avec nous ? Excellente proposition ! Je l'invite de ce pas !

-Mais… C'est-à-dire que… »

Momo n'eut pas le temps de terminer ses timides protestations ; Rangiku était déjà pendue au téléphone pour inviter la rouquine.

« Inoue ? Rendez-vous au marché de Karakura dans une heure !

-Hein ? Mais…

-Je compte sur toi pour y être. Amène tes amies avec toiii !

-… Pourquoi ? »

Et c'est laissant une Orihime quelque peu perplexe au bout du fil, que la vice-capitaine de la dixième division raccrocha. Cette dernière s'apprêta à redescendre lorsqu'elle eut soudainement une sorte d'illumination. Elle se jeta une nouvelle fois sur le téléphone et composa un nouveau numéro :

« Yoruichi ? Dis-moi, tu serais intéressée par une journée shopping ? Rendez-vous dans une heure à la galerie marchande ! A plus taard ! »

L'ancienne capitaine de la deuxième division, encore à moitié endormie, mit un bref instant avant d'assimiler l'information que Matsumoto venait de lui donner. Lorsqu'elle réalisa complètement ce que lui avait dit la shinigami, son sang ne fit qu'un tour : elle se jeta hors de son lit, oubliant complètement ce pauvre Kisuke qu'elle piétina au passage, lui offrant un réveil pour le moins mouvementé, et attrapa à son tour le téléphone :

« Kûkaku ? Rendez-vous à dix heures au marché de Karakura ! »

Elle raccrocha sans lui donner plus de précisions, se prépara et sorti en vitesse, repassant une deuxième fois sur Urahara lorsqu'elle voulut attraper son sac qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du lit.

« Yorui… »

Un pied enfonça sa tête dans les oreillers pour la troisième fois de cette courte matinée, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

-------------------------

**Galerie marchande de Karakura**

Un attroupement de filles, possédant pour la plupart une poitrine démesurée, squattait à présent une bonne partie de la rue commerçante, attirant les regards des passants, par simple curiosité ou par perversité non dissimulée pour certains. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait remarquer qu'un intrus semblait s'être glissé au milieu du « petit » groupe, enfin il avait plutôt l'air renfrogné, comme si on l'avait forcé à venir (ce qui suscitait l'incompréhension des passants mâles qui se trouvaient dans les environs). Il devait avoir dans les douze/treize ans, pas bien grand, les cheveux d'une couleur peu commune, blanc/argentés… etc

Revenons un peu en arrière pour comprendre comment ce malheureux capitaine a fini par se retrouver ici :

_° « Taichôôôô ? Vous voulez venir faire du shopping avec nous ? _

_-Nan !_

_-Oh, vous êtes méchant capitaine ! Allez, s'il vous plaît !!_

_-J'ai dit non ! » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton plus que glacial qui n'avait absolument rien à envier à celui qu'employait couramment Byakuya._

_« -Taichôôôôô ! _

_-… »_

_La vice-capitaine n'insista pas et laissa son capitaine en paix, enfin, pas pour longtemps. Elle dévala les escaliers et mit ses chaussures. Elle attrapa ensuite le bras d'Hinamori et la traîna vers la porte._

_« Mais… Matsumoto, je ne…_

_-Pas de protestations ! Tu ne peux pas refuser, tu vas voir, on va s'amuser !_

_-Mais…_

_-Allez ! Viens ! »_

_Momo tentait vainement de se dégager de l'emprise de la shinigami rousse, mais comprit bien rapidement que c'était inutile : Matsumoto avait décidé de l'emmener avec elle, rien ne la ferait changer d'avis._

_« Au revoir taichôôôô ! J'emmène Hinamori avec moi ! Amusez vous biiiieen ! »_

_Le jeune capitaine jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la rambarde des escaliers et entrevu sa vice-capitaine trainant de force son amie d'enfance pour aller faire du shopping._

_« MATSUMOTO ! »_

_Il descendit les escaliers en vitesse et se retrouva en face des deux lieutenantes._

_« Oh, capitaine ! Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à nous accompagner ! Vous voyez, quand vous voulez, vous savez prendre les bonnes décisions ! »_

_Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son supérieur de répliquer, elle le souleva en le prenant par la taille, comme si elle portait un simple sac à patates, et l'embarqua avec elle, traînant toujours Momo derrière, qui était d'ailleurs un peu moins réticente à avancer. Hitsugaya avait beau se débattre, l'emprise de Rangiku était trop ferme pour qu'il puisse se dégager. Sous forme de shinigami il n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de mal, mais là, dans un gigaï, les rapports taille/force n'étaient pas à son avantage._

_« Tôshiro…_

_-C'est Hitsugaya Taichô ! » Maugréa le capitaine concerné, foudroyant du regard les deux vice-capitaines. °_

Et c'est ainsi que Tôshiro, hum pardon, Hitsugaya taichô, s'était retrouvé seul mâle au milieu de ce groupe entièrement féminin.

--------------------------------

**Dans les égouts, sous la galerie marchande**

Une bouche d'égout se souleva.

« Code mission 5682 N°1, quelles sont les personnes présentes ?

- Sont rassemblées ici : Inoue Orihime, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yoruichi Shiouin, Soi-fon Shiouin, Kûkaku Shiba, Hinamori Momo, Kuchiki Rukia, Tastuki Arisawa, Chizuru Honsho et Hitsugaya Tôshiro !

- Trois de nos membres actifs et un membre potentiel sont présents, nous ne pouvons pas attaquer ! L'ennemi est malin, il a déjoué notre plan !

- Peut-être qu'en les dispersant ?

- Mais comment ?

- Elles devraient le faire d'elles-mêmes…

- Attendons ! »

-------------------------------

**Rue commerçante de Karakura**

« Allez Soi-fon, sois pas si coincée, essaie ça ! Je suis sûre que ça t'ira à merveille !

-Mais… Yoruichi-sa…

-Ne fais pas d'histoires ! Enfile-ça tout de suite ! » Ordonna l'ancienne capitaine de la deuxième division avec un énorme sourire gravé sur le visage. Soi-fon n'eut d'autres choix que de s'exécuter et entra dans la cabine d'essayage. Elle ne devait pas décevoir Yoruichi !

La petite boutique de sous-vêtements, habituellement peu remplie, grouillait à présent de clients divers : certains juste pour le matage, d'autres pour les essayages et les achats potentiels. Le patron du magasin flottait sur un nuage, il allait faire des affaires, il le sentait. Le groupe essentiellement féminin (n'oublions pas qu'un membre masculin y avait été traîné de force et était à présent plus rouge que jamais…) se présenta à la caisse avec une impressionnante pile de strings, soutien-gorge et autres dessous divers. Matsumoto se plaça devant le vendeur et lui demanda le montant. Lorsque ce dernier lui annonça la somme vertigineuse, elle s'en rapprocha sensuellement jusqu'à toucher son visage avec son imposante poitrine.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant l'air le plus charmeur possible (ce qui ne fut pas bien compliqué…)

« Eh bien… hum… » Bafouilla le type qui était à la caisse, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Non pas de honte, mais plus d'euphorie ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. Il avait très chaud et contenait difficilement les tremblements d'excitation qui le parcouraient.

« Alooors ? » Continua Rangiku, se rapprochant un peu plus du commerçant.

« Prenez… ce que vous… voulez ! » balbutia la « victime » la bave aux lèvres.

« Merci bien ! » Lança gaiment la vice-capitaine, reculant brutalement et se saisissant de ses multiples acquisitions, laissant le vendeur tomber raide derrière sa caisse.

La petite troupe sortit du magasin, des achats plein les bras, et se dirigea vers la boutique d'en face qui était spécialisée dans la vente d'accessoires divers et pour la plupart totalement inutiles. Yoruichi prit Soi-fon avec elle et alla lui faire essayer divers maquillages. Cette dernière était toujours aussi gênée mais se laissait faire pour ne pas décevoir sa « supérieure », après tout elle avait fini par céder et venir après les longues minutes de supplications incessantes de l'ancienne capitaine, elle se devait donc de faire quelque chose pour ne pas s'être déplacée pour rien. Toutes deux étaient suivies de près par Kûkaku qui semblait s'amuser à regarder la scène entre les deux Shiouin. Rangiku traîna son capitaine et Hinamori au rayon coiffure et décida de coiffer son supérieur de chouchous plus ridicules les uns que les autres et d'ajouter une petite touche de maquillage rose sur ses joues malgré les violentes protestations de sa victime. Quant à Hinamori, elle lui posa une sorte de chapeau rose et blanc sur la tête qui ne lui allait absolument pas...

« MATSUMOTO ! Arrête ça tout de suite ou…

-Ou quoi Capitaine ? » Demanda la personne concernée en écrasant son supérieur entre son énorme poitrine et le mur.

« Mumph !

-T… Tôshiro… ?

-Mphestph hulytsmumfaya pmhaichmfô ! » (C'est Hitugaya taichô !)

Le petit capitaine finit enfin par se dégager de l'emprise de sa subordonnée et se jura de lui faire payer ses actes dès leur retour à la Soul Society.

Chizuru, Orihime et Tastuki parcouraient les rayons de long en large, suivies la plupart du temps par Rukia qui semblait s'émerveiller devant chaque nouveau produit qui apparaissait sous son regard. Le monde humain était composé de choses bien étranges…

« Orihimeeee ! C'est magnifiique ! Laisse-moi te serrer dans mes braaas ! » Lança une Chizuru Hystérique qui se jeta sur la pauvre rouquine qui ne sut que répondre.

« Ch… Chizuru… Tu vas… » Tatsuki termina sa phrase par un puissant coup de pied dans le visage de la prédatrice en chaleurs. Un regard assassin était gravé sur son visage. Elle se retourna vers Inoue, la prit par le bras et la traîna à sa suite le plus loin possible de leur camarade de classe qui gisait à présent sur le carrelage du magasin, un mince filet de sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Un petit attroupement de gardiens se forma autour d'elle et lui proposèrent leurs services avant de l'embarquer avec eux dans une loge un peu reculée, prétextant vouloir la soigner, bien que leurs regards semblaient vouloir dire autre chose. Enfin bref, passons.

---------------------------

**Quelque part au milieu d'un amas de vêtements**

« Code mission 5682 N°1, le groupe ne s'est toujours pas séparé, que faisons nous ?

-Attendons encore un peu. Si la situation n'évolue pas nous devrons intervenir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Bien ! »

--------------------------

**Quelque part dans le magasin…**

Un gosse qui semblait ne pas avoir plus de douze ans aux yeux des gens « normaux » traversa rapidement les rayons du magasin rouge de colère, des élastiques ridicules dans les cheveux, du maquillage sur le visage (rouge à lèvres en plus !), soutien-gorge perché sur sa tête, suivi par une Matsumoto surexcitée et par une Hinamori gênée.

« Taichôô ! Attendez ! Ce n'est pas terminééé ! Reveneeez ! »

La vice-capitaine de la dixième division, très peu vêtue (son capitaine avait réussi à s'éclipser alors qu'elle essayait un vêtement aux couleurs étranges, elle n'avait donc pas prit le temps d'enfiler une tenue décente), tenta de rattraper son supérieur en le poursuivant au milieu des étalages, mais la petite taille de sa victime ne l'aidait pas à l'apercevoir facilement. Lorsque l'alarme signalant un vol sonna elle sut vers où se diriger.

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! » Lança-t-elle avant de reprendre la poursuite du « jeune » shinigami suivie par Hinamori (enfin disons plutôt qu'elle l'entraînait de force), faisant à leur tour sonner l'alarme et faisant ainsi rappliquer des agents de sécurité qui n'hésitèrent pas un instant à se lancer à la poursuite des présumés voleurs, et probablement pas seulement pour récupérer les articles non payés. C'est ainsi que les passants purent voir un gosse aux cheveux blancs poursuivi par une rousse à énorme poitrine qui entraînait dans sa course une gamine brune qu'ils qualifiaient de planche de surf, elles-mêmes poursuivies par une dizaine d'agents de sécurité la bave aux lèvres.

--

« Un Hollow ! » Lança la capitaine de la seconde division alors que son soul pager résonnait dans le magasin. Elle utilisa une pilule artificielle pour séparer son âme de son gigaï et détala en shunpô vers l'endroit qu'indiquait l'objet.

« Attends Soi-Fon ! On a pas terminé ! Le shinigami de faction fera son boulot ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller ! Reviens !! » Mais c'était trop tard, la « jeune » femme s'était déjà volatilisée. Pour une fois elle était bien heureuse de l'apparition de ce Hollow, cela lui donnait une excuse pour échapper au relooking imposé par Yoruichi sans trop décevoir cette dernière. L'ancienne membre du Goteï treize n'hésita pas un instant à se saisir à son tour d'une pilule d'âme artificielle pour se lancer à la suite de sa proie, elle fut bientôt imitée par Kûkaku et toutes deux partirent à la poursuite de Soi-Fon, abandonnant leurs gigaï dans le magasin. Trois corps de femme inertes sur le sol d'un magasin, voilà qui avait de quoi rameuter la gente masculine. Le patron des lieux qu'un tel attroupement dans sa boutique avait intrigué arriva et décida rapidement qu'il fallait les emmener dans la petite infirmerie de son établissement, à où avait été envoyée Chizuru quelques minutes plus tôt. C'est donc de bonne grâce que ses subordonnés s'exécutèrent.

--

Inoue était en train de proposer diverses robes plus affreuses les unes que les autres (Rukia et Tatsuki étaient tout à fait d'accord sur ce point) à Rukia pour qu'elle les ramène à la soul Society. Cette dernière déclina aussi poliment que possible toutes les propositions, cherchant désespérément un moyen de s'éclipser et ainsi d'échapper à ce supplice. Alors qu'Orihime entraînait ses amies vers un autre rayon, la shinigami aperçut Ichigo dans la rue. Ce dernier semblait se demander ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle agitation dans ce quartier habituellement assez paisible (quoi que grouillant toujours de monde). Elle saisit alors l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle :

« Oh, excuse-moi Inoue, je viens juste de me rappeler que… que j'avais promis à Ichigo d'aller faire un tour avec lui aujourd'hui ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! On se revoit un autre jour ! Au revoir ! » Elle s'élança hors du magasin et attrapa le rouquin par le bras pour le tirer le plus loin possible de cette rue.

« Ah… Rukia ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-Tais-toi paysan !

-Paysan ?!… Non mais oh, qu'est-ce qui te permet de m'appeler ainsi ? Tu t'es pas AÏE ! » Elle le fit taire d'un coup de poing sur le crâne.

« Rukia devait voir Kurosaki-kun cet après midi ? Oh… » Murmura la rousse visiblement déçue (et jalouse aussi).

« Orihime, on devrait rentrer non ?

-… Oui tu as raison. »

Les deux amies sortirent dans la rue et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Tatsuki.

-----------------------------------

**Derrière un mur, épiant les deux amies**

« Code mission 5682 N°1, le groupe s'est dissous, je répète, le groupe s'est dissous. Nous pouvons passer à l'action !

-Compris ! »

------------------------------------

**Dans la rue**

Les deux lycéennes discutaient de divers sujets lorsqu'une voix provenant de derrière elles les fit se retourner.

« STOP ! »

Une dizaine de filles se tenaient devant elles. Deux d'entre elles demandèrent à Tastuki de les rejoindre pour venir parlementer un peu à l'écart. Cette dernière, sur la défensive les suivit mais sans trop craindre pour son amie ; après tout la plupart de ces filles étaient dans leur classe, elles étaient donc inoffensives, du moins, elle le pensait. Bref, revenons-en à notre rouquine. Le groupe s'avança vers l'adolescente. Celle qui était perchée le plus haut sur ses deux jambes déplia un papier et annonça

« Inoue Orihime, adolescente dotée d'une poitrine plus que démesurée, nous t'adressons ces mots :

Toi qui fais toujours la gentille, qui souris tout le temps, et qui en plus un énorme atout, tu as les garçons à tes pieds. Toi qui leur a ôté leur intéressement pour nos personnes, toi qui a pu charmer les hommes et ainsi satisfaire tes désirs, toi qui a pu dompter la sauvage Tatsuki, toi qui n'a d'yeux que pour Kurosaki, toi qui fait mine d'ignorer le fléau que tu es, toi qui te demandes ce que nous te voulons, toi qui ignore encore qui nous somme, tu vas payer pour tes crimes car nous sommes… LA SECTE DES PETITES POITRINES ! YAAAAHHH»

En effet, en y regardant de plus près, elles étaient toutes comme ce que les hommes appelaient couramment des « planches à pain » contrairement à la rousse qui possédait, elle, une poitrine démesurée...

« A mon signal… trois, deux, un GOOOO !

-NYAAAAAHHHH ! »

Et une foule de filles plates sorties de nulle part se jeta sur l'adolescente qui essayait encore de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Une première lui arracha ses barettes :

« Non ! Tsubaki, Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku… AÏE

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes encore ? C'est un de tes nouveaux délires ? Pitoyable ! »

Et elle se reçut d'autres misérables coups de poing un peu partout, lâchant un « aïe » strident à chaque nouvel assaut, ça faisait un ensemble de « aïe », de « pif », de « paf », de « pouf », de « sbaf »…etc plutôt étrange, mais harmonieux dans l'ensemble.

Un bruit de course effrénée se fit entendre au coin de la rue : une Tatsuki enragée débarquait avec des flammes plein les yeux, traînant derrière-elle les cadavres de ses deux « accompagnatrices ».

« ORIHIME ! JE VIENS TE SAUVEEEER ! »

Et elle se jeta dans la foule, donnant des coups dans tout ce qui bougeait. Inoue, voyant son amie venue à la rescousse avança vers elle :

« Tastuki !! » Elle s'en approcha de plus en plus, un peu trop près d'ailleurs, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied dans le ventre de la part de la lycéenne brune qui ne semblait plus contrôler ce qu'elle faisait.

«Ha ! Quelle fin pitoyable ! Tu vois, même ton amie s'est retournée contre toi ! Bon, il est temps d'en finir maintenant. » Elle sortit une aiguille de sa poche et commença à percer des trous un peu partout, sans résultats très convaincants, si ce n'étaient les gémissements suraigus de sa victime.

« Attend ! C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire ! » Celle qui venait d'intervenir prit un couteau de cuisine dans son sac et le brandit en direction de la rousse :

« Ma mère est cuisinière, elle m'a expliqué comment il fallait découper la viande crue. Tu vas voir, c'est très simple ! »

Elle avança son arme vers un des seins d'Inoue et commença à découper… sans effet, la lame ne s'enfonçait pas dans la chair de leur proie.

« Attends, peut-être que comme ça… » Intervint une troisième. Elle se saisit de l'instrument et le plaça différemment.

« A trois on y va : un, deux, troiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Le couteau avait légèrement dérapé et avait sectionné la chair comme du beurre, ablatant ainsi l'intégralité de la poitrine d'Orihime…

« Hum… C'était plutôt facile en fait… Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-On lui arrache le cœur !! » Hurlèrent en cœur les autres (du moins celles qu'Arisawa n'avait pas encore mises K.O.).

Celles qui avaient le couteau en main s'attelèrent à la tâche.

« Raah, mais pourquoi ça veut pas couper cette merde ?!

-Je croyais que ta mère t'avait appris.

-C'est la vérité !

-Mais bien sûr, t'as dit ça juste pour frimer hein ?

-Mais non ! Je sais me servir de cette chose !

-Dans ce cas comment expliques-tu que ça ne coupe pas ?

-Mais je n'en sais rien !

-C'est bien ce que je disais, tu ne sais pas t'en servir.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! » Menaça la propriétaire de l'instrument de cuisine. Et sans crier gare elle l'enfonça dans le ventre de celle qui avait osé insinuer qu'elle ne savait comment ça fonctionnait.

« Alors comme ça je ne sais pas m'en servir hein ? Sale petite garce ! Réfléchis à tes propos avant de parler !

-urgl » La victime cracha une vague de sang et s'effondra au sol.

Les membres de la secte s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de lutter contre Tatsuki et observèrent la scène.

« Tu l'as… tuée ?

-Et alors ? c'était qu'une incapable ! J'avais bien dit qu'on aurait pas dû l'accepter !

-Mais tu es… FOLLE ?!

-Que viens-tu d'insinuer ? » Gronda l'accusée en brandissant son couteau en direction du reste du groupe.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! »

Et elle attaqua. Frappant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main sans vraiment réfléchir. Il commença à pleuvoir… de l'eau rouge ! Peut-être était-ce du sang en fait… Oui, c'est ça, il pleuvait du sang, tellement que la rue était plongée sous l'averse sanguinolente. Les passants sortirent leurs parapluies et coururent s'abriter chez eux : ils ne voulaient pas attraper froid, et encore moins mouiller leurs magnifiques vêtements qu'ils venaient juste d'acheter ! A se demander s'ils avaient réalisé ce qui était en train de leur tomber dessus !

Quelques minutes plus tard il ne restait plus que Tastuki et la propriétaire du couteau debout. Elles s'élancèrent l'une contre l'autre dans un dernier assaut, un assaut final qui déterminera la défaite ou la victoire de l'une ou de l'autre. Elles frappèrent en même temps. L'une se retrouva avec un couteau de boucher enfoncé dans le ventre, l'autre la colonne vertébrale brisée par une prise de karaté qui avait achevé ce qui avait été commencé quelques minutes plus tôt. Les deux ennemies retombèrent au sol, inertes.

Une ambulance arriva et embarqua tous les corps étalés au sol, excepté celui d'Orihime qui avait glissé un peu en contrebas, dans un caniveau qui dissimulait sa présence. Personne ne la remarqua. Il commença à pleuvoir, de l'eau cette fois, ce qui dissuada les gens de sortir et ainsi d'apercevoir le corps qui gisait au sol.

La pluie dura treize jours et treize nuits, sans aucune interruption. La population resta cloîtrée chez elle tout ce temps. Personne ne revit Orihime, personne ne la chercha, personne ne s'inquiéta de son sort, tout le monde l'oublia…

--------

« Et ça, on en fait quoi ? » Demanda un éboueur en désignant une chose informe qui flottait dans une grande flaque d'eau.

« C'est quoi ?

-Je sais pas.

-Bah, on met avec le reste des poubelles ?

-Ouais, on peut pas laisser ça pourrir dans la rue, l'odeur va faire fuir les passants.

-Allez, on embarque !

-Putain, c'est vachement lourd !

-Tu m'étonnes, ça a dû prendre l'eau durant tous ces jours !

-Quelle horreur !

-En plus ça pue !

-Tssk, les gens devraient faire attention à ce qu'ils jettent dans la rue ! C'est pas croyable !

-Ouais… »

Ils jetèrent leur trouvaille dans le camion vert, avec les autres ordures et reprirent leur chemin vers l'incinérateur. En regardant cette chose d'un peu plus près, on pouvait vaguement discerner une forme qui ressemblait à celle d'un humain : deux membres se finissant par cinq branches, deux autres se terminant par des sortes de plateformes rectangulaires, une balle ronde sur laquelle on pouvait deviner deux balles plus petites révulsées, un triangle en dessous et une espèce de fente encore en dessous, le tout rattaché à un tronc auquel il semblait manquer une partie…

**Pauvre Inoue **

**Bref, il est vrai que ce chapitre part un peu en live mais bon, j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Allez savoir pourquoi ! xD (huhu, j'aime la mort d'Orihime, c'est digne d'elle ça !)**

**Allez, à la prochaine. J'ignore encore quelle idée je vais choisir pour le prochain chapitre… On verra^^**

**Et reviewez, reviewez, ça motive ! ^^**


	8. Mercii! :

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait plaisir ! ^^

Je tiens premièrement à signaler que j'ai modifié la fin du chapitre précédent : « Shopping en ville », il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas des meilleurs alors j'ai mieux détaillé et modifié pas mal de choses. 8]

Cewilan : Oh, je n'avais même pas vu que je n'avais pas autorisé les reviews anonymes ! J'ai changé ça ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue. ^^

Uhuh, j'aime bien faire quelques suppositions de coulpes bleachiens ici et là, ça m'amuse. Peut-être un jour irai-je plus loin, qui sait ? x)

Poulpe 1er : J'ignore tout à fait qui a eu cette idée de secte des petites poitrines lors d'une soirée. Alors là je sèche ! xD Muahaha, en toute modestie hein ? :p Merci chère poulpe ! ^^ Cette fin te convient-elle mieux ?

Dans les prochains chapitres :

Inoue fait la connaissance d'une flaque d'eau

Inoue va à un concert

Ichigo ou une tierce personne emmène Inoue dans un bar

Inoue rencontre une bouche d'égout

Etc…

Je ne vous en dis pas plus sur le contenu ! Vous verrez bien ! °w°

A la prochaine !! ^^


	9. 7: La pluie et l'oiseau

**Ah, ça faisait longtemps!! Désolée pour la longue attente (ou pas?) de plusieurs mois, disons que l'inspiration s'était subitement envolée malgré le flot d'idée que l'on m'avait proposé et qu'une flemme soudaine s'était emparée de moi...**

**Bref voilà la suite! **

**Un chapitre plutôt court, le suivants seront aussi à peu près de cette longueur là, c'est pas terrible quand ça traîne, ça perd en action. **

**La pluie et l'oiseau...**

« Il pleut il pleut bergèreuh, rentre tes blancs moutons! Lalalalalalala lalalalalala... »

Un temps de chien diraient certains, d'autres appelleraient ça un temps de cochon, enfin, chacun sa manière de dire, dans tous les cas c'est un temps qui ne réjouit personne, sauf peut-être une certaine rouquine...

Inoue chantait à tue tête sa chanson, introduisant inintentionnellement quelques fausses notes ici et là. Les rues étaient désertes et aucun bruit ne semblait vouloir déranger le battement de la pluie (si on excepte le tintamarre généré par Orihime). L'adolescente rousse aux airs de gamine s'amusait à sauter de flaque en flaque et semblait s'émerveiller de la rapidité avec laquelle la pluie avait détrempé ses habits. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps d'interrompre sa chanson par quelques jappements de joie suraigus.

« Ah! Que j'aime la pluie, ça me réjouit! L'inspiration pour mes futures recettes me vient toujours lorsque l'eau coule à flots! » Elle s'arrêta un instant, comme si elle-même n'avait pas compris le sens de ses paroles et poussa un cri émerveillé!

« Waaah! C'est super beau ce que je viens de dire là!! Je suis une poète née! Oooh, quand Kurosaki-kun apprendra ça... ! » Sa phrase se termina par un piaillement d'euphorie qui frôla de peu la barre des ultrasons... Il faut dire qu'elle avait une voix aigüe la petite Orihime, et que quand elle se mettait à crier, mieux valait bien se boucher les oreilles afin d'éviter le risque d'une surdité prématurée...

Elle continua ainsi sa tirade, enchantée, en ne faisant de pause que pour reprendre son souffle. Elle causa de cette façon la fuite d'un pauvre chien effrayé par la vue une telle chose glapissante s'avançant vers lui...

Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes que la lycéenne parcourait inlassablement la ville sous un torrent aquatique... Elle avait repéré depuis déjà quelques secondes un oiseau qui volait au dessus d'elle. Fascinée par le courage d'une si petite bestiole qui avait le cran de sortir affronter le déluge, elle décida de le suivre afin de découvrir où le volatile pourrait la mener. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa contemplation piafesque qu'elle ne regardait plus où elle marchait et qu'elle finit par trébucher sur une plaque d'égout. Elle atterrit brutalement dans une grande flaque d'eau en y plongeant la tête la première. La douleur lui fit pousser un cri. Bien sûr elle ne pensa pas aux conséquences qui suivraient. Ayant la tête partiellement immergée dans la flaque d'eau, l'ouverture de sa cavité buccale provoqua l'inondation immédiate de cette dernière par un torrent fou qui continua sa course jusqu'à être bloqué momentanément par l'épiglotte. Commençant à manquer d'air, Inoue eut la brillante idée d'essayer de respirer, provoquant ainsi l'ouverture du blocage et l'arrivée d'un nouveau flot aqueux. Les poumons furent donc assaillis de toutes parts par une mer déchaînée. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, la rouquine ne pensa pas à sortir sa tête de la flaque afin de recracher l'eau ingérée, elle se contenta de paniquer bêtement et de tenter de faire parvenir un signal d'alarme désespéré à son cerveau afin que celui-ci puisse réagir correctement face à la situation présente. Le message ne parvint malheureusement jamais à bon port; l'obstruction des voies respiratoires ayant provoqué un apport insuffisant (nul en fait...) en oxygène qui empêcha donc le cœur de fonctionner correctement, entraînant par la suite un dysfonctionnement de tout le système nerveux qui était en manque de sang pour fonctionner, et un tas d'autres conséquences s'en suivirent, le tout empêchant la lycéenne de réagir face au danger. La mort amena donc une nouvelle victime à ses pieds, d'une manière dont elle rit encore aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde oublia Orihime, le seul souvenir leur restant en mémoire n'étant autre que celui de sa mort risible...

**Voilà voilà, le prochain chapitre arrive (normalement) bientôt, je vais essayer d'en poster un par semaine désormais. **

**Et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton vert et blanc juste en dessous, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. ^^ (ça motive. :p)**


	10. 8: Et la mer monte Et monte

**Bon un peu de retard certes mais c'est là quand même! x)**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et je répond (enfin) à une question souvent posée: Pour le chapitre 2, les recettes n'ont jamais été testées (et heureusement! XD) j'ai juste assemblé les premiers trucs qui me passaient par la tête... x) **

**Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre ! =D **

____________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 8**** : Et la mer monte... Et monte... Et monte...**

(ça se passe avant l'enlèvement d'Inoue... juste un peu avant)

Après un rude entraînement qui les avait tous lessivés, les shinigami avaient tous (avec quelques exceptions cependant qu'il est inutile de citer...) fait pression sur le capitaine en chef Yamamoto afin de prendre des vacances bien méritées et pour se changer un peu les idées avant la bataille d'hiver. Cette idée était arrivée un jour au sein du Goteï 13 par une source inconnue, et la grande majorité n'avait pas trouvé la proposition mauvaise. Il fallut utiliser divers arguments tous plus pertinents les uns que les autres afin de convaincre le Soutaichou de donner la permission aux divisions de prendre un peu de repos.

Une fois l'accord obtenu, il fut décidé que le lieu où tout se déroulerait serait la plage et Ichigo, Inoue, Chad ainsi qu'Ishida furent conviés à participer. Ce dernier n'était d'abord pas partant, mais il suffit d'un regard angélique d'Orihime pour le faire changer d'avis du tac au tac (qui l'eut cru?). Yoruichi décida de s'inviter après que Soi-fon lui ait fait part du projet, entraînant ainsi la venue de Kisuke.

Le petit (enfin, grand) groupe parvint par on se sait quel miracle, à trouver une plage constamment déserte(Pure chance ou utilisation de moyens douteux?) et décidèrent de s'y installer. L'eau était chaude et fut bientôt envahie de toutes parts. Certains s'adonnaient au loisir du nudisme, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de porter un maillot (comprenons par là ceux de la 11ème et quelques autres) alors que d'autres étaient plutôt réticent à se dévoiler en maillot (Bya, Tosh et compagnie) mais finirent par céder sous la pression de leur subordonnés. L'attraction principale du moment était, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Genryûsai -le capitaine en chef lui même!- portant un maillot rose avec des chappy dessus (pour le plus grand bonheur de Rukia, Yachiru et co. qui étaient en extase devant le short si magnifiquement décoré du vieillard).

Une voix aigüe s'éleva:

« Et si on faisait un jeu?

-Oh oui! Un jeu! » Enchaîna la vice capitaine Kusajishi.

Il fut décidé que cette activité ayant un but distractif serait l'enterrement de personnes dans le sable. Yachiru se porta immédiatement volontaire pour être ensablée la première, ce qui fut fait. La gamine aux cheveux roses riait aux éclats. Une fois totalement ensevelie à l'exception de la tête bien sûr, elle lança:

« Allez, au tour de Boule de Pachinko! »

Et malgré les protestations du troisième siège de la 11eme, il subit le même sort que sa lieutenante. Fulminant sous le regard moqueur de Yumichika, Madarame en fit la victime suivante de l'ensablement.

« M... Mais mais, arrêtez! » Protesta ce dernier « Mes beaux cheveux vont être abimés! Je vais être laid! Arrêtez ça! Ikkaku Fais quelque chose! Dis leur d'arrêter, c'est toi qui m'a mis dans ce pétrin! » Mais le fier guerrier ne répondit pas, tordu de rire devant le pathétisme de son ami.

Beaucoup y passèrent, la victime désignant à chaque fois le suivant, même le froid capitaine de la 6ème finit par se laisser faire. Histsugaya tirait la tronche après avoir été désigné par sa vice-capitaine et alla s'isoler dans un coin où l'air se refroidit immédiatement. Il fut peu après rejoint par Kuchiki qui s'était retrouvé attiré par l'atmosphère glaciale des lieux autour du capitaine de la 10ème.

Vint alors le tour d'Orihime, celle-ci se fit ensabler en poussant des cris de joie suraigus, elle atteignait le paroxysme du bonheur. Elle eut le droit à quelques regards de travers, causés par son comportement des plus gamins mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Alors que le sable la recouvrait entièrement(sauf la tête encore une fois), la voix de Rukia appela les autres au rassemblement:

« Hoy, venez voir! Y'a un troupeau d'énormes poissons ici!

-On dit un banc de poissons Rukia...

-Ferme la Paysan! (mots accompagnés d'un coup de poing sur la tête de la victime)

-Non mais oh... » Ichigo ne put terminer sa phrase de protestation; Byakuya s'interposa, menaçant:

« Etais-tu en train d'essayer de nuire à la bien portance de Rukia, Kurosaki?

-Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer Byakuya! Voyons! » Il ne termina par sa phrase et embarqua Rukia plus loin, prétextant avoir à lui parler.

« Il n'a pas fait exprès n'est-ce pas...?

-Quoi donc Capitaine?

-D'utiliser mon prénom... » Renji ne répondit pas, sachant que la réponse ne plairait pas à con capitaine (même s'il la connaissait probablement déjà).

Le capitaine de la sixième division s'apprêta à rejoindre sa sœur et le shinigami remplaçant, afin de voir ce qu'ils tramaient, quand il fut interrompu par Yoruichi:

« Ohh, laisse-les un peu tranquilles p'tit Byakuya!

-Mais...

-Allez, décoince-toi un peu, viens t'amuser plutôt que de penser à ça continuellement! » Le coupa l'ex capitaine de la 2nde division.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, elle n'a pas tort capitaine... » Osa timidement Renji, bien que lui aussi aurait fort aimé savoir ce qui était en train de se passer du côté d'Ichigo et de son amie. Enfin, il n'y pensa bientôt plus et tenta de chercher un stratagème afin d'attirer son capitaine un peu à l'écart, ce qui n'était pas chose facile, surtout pour Abarai dont les neurones ne fonctionnaient pas toujours correctement...

Tout le monde finit par déserter la plage, pour diverses raisons (enfin, surtout parce que la nuit commençait à tomber, et le vent à se lever), oubliant totalement la pauvre (ou pas!!) Inoue ensablée. Celle-ci, croyant que ça faisait partie du jeu, ne dit rien, ne poussa aucun cri, sa stupidité ne lui permit pas de comprendre qu'ils l'avaient oubliée. Pendant ce temps, la mer montait, montait, montait, toujours un peu plus, jusqu'à finalement atteindre les pieds d'Orihime qui ne put retenir un tremblement dû au froid que ça causait. L'eau montait de plus en plus, elle arriva finalement au menton de la rouquine qui commençait à être gelée.

« Hey, vous pourriez me déterrez s'il vous plaît? J'ai un peu froid. »

Silence.

« Hé-oh? Y'a quelqu'un? »

Toujours silence.

« Répondez moi s'il vous plaît, j'ai froid! »

Mais encore une fois, seul le silence daigna lui offrir un peu de compagnie...

La lycéenne poussa des piaillements aigus afin d'alerter ses compagnons. Et la mer montait encore. Le courant marin finit par atteindre le nez d'Inoue qui ne réalisa pas être en danger de mort. L'eau continua son chemin jusqu'à recouvrir totalement Orihime. Cette dernière, même une fois immergée n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité qu'elle meure, elle comptait sur son cher Kurosaki-kun pour venir la sortir de l'eau. Et c'est avec cet espoir vain qu'elle quitta le monde des vivants.

De la plage, le seul fragment de la rousse que l'on pouvait apercevoir étaient ses cheveux qui flottaient à la surface. Mais ça pouvait facilement se confondre avec des algues rouges. C'est ainsi qu'Ichigo et Rukia, qui marchaient tranquillement côte à côte sur la plage ne firent pas le rapprochement entre le massif roux semblant être une forêt algaire et Inoue qu'ils avaient laissé un plus tôt sur la plage, ensevelie. Ils l'avaient très probablement déjà oubliée, ou alors la croyaient rentrée, enfin, ils n'avaient pour le moment pas la tête à se soucier d'un problème aussi futile...

--

A peu près au même moment, dans une chambre de l'Hotel côtier:

« Dites capitaine, vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'on oublie quelque chose? » Demanda Renji en se détachant un peu de l'étreinte de son supérieur.

« Hum? Non, je ne crois pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas important, on a autre chose à faire pour le moment. » A peine sa phrase terminée, il ramena son subordonné à lui, resserrant son étreinte.

« Vous avez raison capitaine

-Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit qu'en l'absence de toute personne autre que nous tu pouvais me tutoyer Renji? _(OMG, le masque de glace de Byakuya Kuchiki tombe!!)_

-Question d'habitude, désolé Byakuya, je ferai plus attention » Chuchota Abarai, avec un sourire malicieux gravé sur le visage, en se blottissant un peu plus contre son supérieur.

--

Il n'y eut probablement qu'Ishida pour se rendre compte de la disparition de sa camarade de classe. Il passa ainsi la nuit à arpenter les côtes afin de la retrouver, sans succès. Il ne rentra qu'au petit matin, épuisé, ayant alors oublié la raison pour laquelle il était resté si longtemps dehors. Cela lui reviendra peut-être un jour, qui sait?

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Terminéé! Hum, ça a beau être sur la mort d'Orihime, on n'en entend pas beaucoup parler dans ce chapitre... Tant mieux! XD**

**Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'insérer tant d'allusions couplesques à la fin... Une pulsion soudaine... Cherchez pas à comprendre! x) (en fait je ne fais que répondre à une demande et... ça donne un résultat plutôt pitoyable on va dire... Désolée)**

**Bon bah, à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, et reviewez, reviewez, ça motive!! =DD**


	11. 9: Et l'ampoule grilla

… **ça faisait fort bien longtemps ! Arf, Les deux premières semaines j'avais des excuses… Mais après j'ai complètement zappé cette fic' ! ^^'' Enfin bref, voilà la suite. Et n'hésitez pas à donner des idées que vous souhaiteriez voir apparaître ou des perso's que vous voudriez voir plus souvent. :p**

**J'ai prévu des chapitres plus courts pour la suite ! =)**

* * *

_Odvie : Vi, j'aime beaucoup la noyer. :p Accident domestique ? J'y penserai ! Bonne idée^^_

_TaichoHitsugaya : Comment on peu détester un perso' fictif à ce point ? Bonne question, j'y ai jamais réfléchi, et puis, j'ai bien le droit de faire ce genre de fics… Tu peux peut-être trouver ça nul ou puéril si tu veux, m'enfin bon… Si t'aimes pas je te retourne le commentaire, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le faire savoir… En effet, c'est un peu nul. ;)_

* * *

**9/… Et l'ampoule grilla…**

L'hiver, saison cruelle, s'était installé depuis déjà quelques semaines, la neige tombait sans s'arrêter, tout le monde gelait sur place… Orihime était seule chez elle ce soir là, son chauffage était en panne depuis plusieurs jours et la température devait avoisiner les -5°… Cette cruche n'eut bien sûr pas l'idée d'appeler un réparateur… Elle venait de terminer son repas constitué de multiples ingrédients inidentifiables et à priori inconciliables, et comme à son habitude, elle avait trouvé cela absolument délicieux et commençait même à envisager le projet d'ouvrir plus tard un restaurant (qui bien sûr serait étoilé !). Elle aurait évidemment fait faillite en moins d'une semaine mais cela, elle ne s'en rendrait jamais compte.

Elle avait commencé quelques minutes auparavant, la lecture d'un manga à son goût passionnant, racontant l'histoire d'une princesse que son beau chevalier venait secourir. Trouvant l'histoire très émouvante, elle versa quelques larmes et commença à s'imaginer l'histoire à Karakura à une époque que l'ont pourrait qualifier de moyenâgeuse… Enfin… peut-être quelques siècles après… Bref, une vieille époque, lorsque les villes grouillaient encore de Cunégondes… Elle incarnait bien sûr la princesse. Le prince charmant n'étant autre que son cher Kurosaki-kun, montant son fidèle destrier Byakuya, toujours accompagné par son modeste palefrenier Ishida et son compagnon Chad ! La petite troupe composée de trois vaillants hommes et d'un cheval pur-sang étaient très réputés dans la région et faisaient trembler les plus terribles méchants que l'univers ait jamais connu ! Ils entendirent un jour parler de la magnifique _(é_è')_ princesse Orihime qui venait de se faire enlever par l'horrible baron Aizen qui avait déjà torturé bien des jeunes filles innocentes par le passé. Sa dernière proie, Hinamori, une femme issue de la petite noblesse, était revenue vivante mais traumatisée à vie ! Lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, Ishida, le palefrenier sans peur, supplia son maître Kurosaki de voler à la rescousse de la princesse. Après maintes supplications, le valet vit sa requête approuvée, mais le cavalier Ichigo ne semblait pas terriblement motivé. Certainement n'avait-il jamais entendu parler de la beauté de la princesse ! La petite troupe se mit donc en marche, mais fut bien vite obligée de revenir à la ville, ignorant où se trouvait la demeure du baron Sosuke. Ils croisèrent en chemin un homme de forte carrure à l'air peu amical. Uryuu décida d'engager la conversation :

« Excusez-moi, veuillez nous excuser de troubler la tranquillité de votre humble personne mais nous… » Il ne put terminer sa phrase, se prenant la main de Kurosaki dans la tête. Le vaillant chevalier se tourna vers l'homme qui affichait à présent un regard d'ahuri.

« Toi là, dis moi, il habite où le baron Aizen ? »

Son interlocuteur afficha un sourire sadique.

« Je te donnerai la réponse si tu me bats en duel. » Il se prépara à dégainer son épée lorsqu'un petite tête rose sortit de derrière son épaule et pointa du doigt une forêt :

« C'est par là ! » Lança-t-elle joyeusement de sa voix enfantine.

« T'es sûre Yachiru ?

-Oui Ken-chan !

-Bon bah… c'est par là… » Indiqua-t-il en faisant la moue, n'ayant pu défier le fier Ichigo qui s'éloignait déjà au galop, suivi par Ishida et Chad qui, portant toutes les affaires tentaient de combler la distance en utilisant leurs capacités de coureurs…

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que nos amis avaient quitté les deux « individus malsains appartenant probablement à une famille très pauvre ne leur ayant enseigné aucune bonne manière » (selon Ishida), et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Ils croisèrent alors la route d'une jeune femme, ou plutôt une gamine, habillée de vieux tissus miteux. Elle leur fit signe :

« Hoy, où allez vous donc ainsi ?

-Chez le Baron Aizen » Répondit le roux.

« Hé bien, t'es pas arrivé paysan ! Il habite de l'autre côté l'baron, pas ici ! » Fit-elle moqueuse.

« Quoi ?! Paysan ?! (_Ichi_)

-Savez-vous seulement honorable demoiselle, à qui vous vous adressez de la sorte ?

-Pas l'temps Ishida, on l'embarque ! »

Et sans laisser le temps à la « gamine » de protester, Ichigo l'attrapa et l'emmena avec lui sur son cheval, sans prêter attention à ses protestations. Protestations qui se firent bientôt insupportables :

« La ferme la gamine ! » Hurla Kurosaki.

« Gamine ?! Nan mais tu t'es pas r'gardé paysan ?! Chuis plus vieille que toi j'suis sûre !

-Ah ouais ?

-T'as quel âge ?

-20 ans !

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Paysan !

-T'as quel âge toi ?

-J'te l'dirai pas !

-Oh que si !

-Nan !

-Maieuh ! »

Et continuant à se disputer tels des gamins, ils continuèrent leur route, sous le regard désespéré d'Ishida qui commençait à avoir des maux de tête. Chad lui ne laissait rien paraître et ne pipait mot, comme à son habitude. Byakuya le fidèle destrier par contre, semblait fort incommodé par ce vacarme tentait désespérément mais vainement de le faire savoir.

Ils finirent (enfin) par arriver sans encombre au château du baron. L'endroit était effrayant et incroyablement moche selon Ichigo, qui s'attendrait presque à voire un vieux dragon miteux débarquer de nulle part. Mais la seule chose qui se manifesta fut une troupe de lézards d'une taille absolument ridicule qui semblaient vouloir leur barrer la route. Parmi eux l'un, vert-émeraude à la démarche féline, vint essayer d'intimider le cavalier, mais ce dernier l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied. Une certaine agitation se fit ressentir chez les reptiles, le seul à rester à peu près calme étant un d'une couleur blanchâtre avec des traits noirs sous les yeux, comme des larmes. Il observa le spectacle qu'offraient ses compagnons, l'air désintéressé. Ses compatriotes se faisaient écraser les uns après les autres, un d'une teinte rosâtre vint s'écraser à ses côtés… Il s'écarta de quelques pas. Soudain Ichigo le reconnut, c'était lui ! Celui qui était sur toutes les affiches ! Celui qui avait commis le rapt de la princesse Inoue ! Il s'élança alors sur le malheureux reptile et tenta de l'attraper mais ce dernier esquiva habilement et grimpa dans le cou de son agresseur.

« AAARGH ! » Hurla sa pauvre victime qui semblait détester la sensation glaciale que provoquait le contact de la peau de l'animal à sang froid avec la sienne. Le chevalier sentit alors une main de frapper. Rukia venait d'attraper le lézard et, sans y porter plus de considération, le jeta par-dessus son épaule, loin derrière.

Le petit groupe put donc enfin passer les grilles bloquant l'accès au château et se retrouvèrent dans la cour. Tout était calme lorsque soudainement, deux énormes dragons surgirent : l'un marron, l'autre argenté. Le premier ne sembla pas les voir, semblant plutôt concentré sur l'observation d'un dragonneau qui était à leur suite. Le jeune animal s'approcha de la petite troupe, les considéra un instant, puis, tenta de leur donner un coup de queue, souriant de toutes ses dents (enfin, ses deux dents…), affichant son air de malade mental, et poussant un « AGAAAH ! » d'une pitoyabilité considérable.

« Ce petit est la pureté incarnée » Murmura le dragon marron.

« Beuh… C'est parce qu'il te colle tout le temps que tu dis ça !

-Serais-tu jaloux Ichimaru? Vexé du peu d'attention que te porte notre fils ? »

L'argenté se renfrogna, son sourire sadique s'effaça quelques instants avant de revenir.

« Mais non. Que vas-tu imaginer là Kaname ? Je ne suis en aucun cas jaloux !

-On aurait pourtant cru… »

Et ils continuèrent leur petite dispute, oubliant totalement le groupe qui en profita pour passer et pour s'infiltrer dans le château. Ils déboulèrent devant un étroit escalier qu'ils entreprirent de gravir en courant. Tout en haut de cette interminable montée se trouvait une petite porte. Pressé d'en finir, le fier chevalier roux décida d'utiliser la manière forte et d'enfoncer la porte (sans vérifier au préalable si elle était fermée…). De la poussière se souleva lorsque la barrière tomba. Ishida dégaina son arc et lança vaillamment :

« Princesse Orihime, nous venons vous sauver ! »

Un « Kurosaki kuuuun » faible et désespéré s'éleva dans la pièce et…

Tout à coup, la lumière s'éteignit dans la pièce. Inoue poussa un cri de désespoir.

« M…. Mais… Je veux savoir la suite ! Je suis sûre qu'une fin heureuse nous attend ! JE VEUX LA SUIIIITE ! »

Son cri atteignit rapidement le suraigu et la vitre à côté de la rouquine se brisa. La neige qui passa par la fenêtre humidifia l'air et mouilla Orihime qui commençait à avoir plus que froid… Voulant absolument connaître la fin, elle décida de changer l'ampoule, bien que n'ayant jamais fait de travaux de la sorte auparavant. Elle se débrouillerait. Coup de chance, elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps pour en trouver une. Elle entreprit d'escalader une chaise et de dévisser l'ampoule grillée.

« Alors euh… Comment on fait après ? Ah euh… ? » Elle lâcha la lampe morte qui alla s'éclater au sol. Elle tenta, bien que n'y voyant strictement rien, de retrouver le trou où elle devait mettre la nouvelle ampoule et mit, par mégarde, ses doigts dedans… Elle sentit alors un courant la traverser de toutes parts et n'eut même pas le temps de crier que déjà, ses fonctions vitales étaient grillées. Ayant gesticulé dans tous les sens, son écharpe s'était accrochée à un clou au plafond… Avec le peu de conscience qui lui restait (_à Orihime, pas à l'écharpe !_) elle entreprit de descendre maladroitement du tabouret mais glissa et tomba. Son corps n'atteignit jamais le sol. Il resta lamentablement pendu à l'écharpe accrochée au plafond qui ôta les dernières secondes de vie de la lycéenne.

Un tableau fort pitoyable que découvrit Ishida le lendemain en venant chercher Orihime pour aller au lycée (ayant trouvé une excuse valable, il « passait dans le coin » apparemment… ).

----------------

**Bon bon, je sais, c'est pas fameux la fin, m'enfin bon… x)**

**Ow tiens, peut-être vais-je faire une fic de Bleach dans l'esprit du récit conté par Orihime ? Bleach au moyen-âge ? XD Humpf, on verra. N'empêche que si ça se fait, j'ai pas mal d'idées. :p**

**Voilà voilààà ! Reviewez Reviewez ! :p**


	12. 10 : Fille de petite vertu

**Eh bien, ça faisait longtemps, mais voilà la suite! :D**

**10/ Fille de petite vertu**

Orihime Inoue, lycéenne rousse à forte poitrine, timide et cruche, décida, ce jour là, de prendre son courage à deux mains et de faire ce que jamais elle n'avait osé auparavant. Une nouvelle recette dont on préfère ignorer les composants? Non! Pas cette fois. Il s'agissait là de rédiger une innocente invitation afin de faire venir son grand amour de toujours (qui ne sera jamais partagé! Pauvre petite! … tant mieux!), Ichigo Kurosaki, lycéen, roux, shinigami. Elle avait décidé de lui avouer sa flamme, sans trop penser aux conséquences qu'engendreraient cet acte. Il était temps! Des mois entiers qu'elle bavait sur des photos prises en cachette de son bien aimé. Passer à l'action était, en ce chaleureux printemps, quelque chose de primordial. C'est ainsi que la rouquine passa la nuit à tenter d'écrire une lettre convaincante, afin que mister Kurosaki daigne se déplacer jusqu'à sa demeure. Avec un peu de chance ce ne serait pas Kon, en possession du corps d'Ichigo, qui débarquerait. Cela gâcherait tout. Inoue s'arrangerait donc pour que cette ennuyeuse situation ne se produise jamais.

Le réveil matin sonna huit heures. La chose était couleur rose pâle et supportait une petite figurine en forme de lapin disproportionné dont les yeux trahissaient l'envie de fuir la maison à toutes pattes. Malheureusement pour lui, sa condition de plastique décoratif ne lui permettait pas une telle fantaisie. Pour en revenir à ce qui devrait être le sujet principal de cette histoire, Inoue avait enfin terminé sa lettre. Sa poubelle débordait de brouillons froissés. Le texte qui ornait le papier final se résumait à:

« _Cher Kurosaki-kun,_

_Souhaiterais-tu passer chez moi Samedi soir prochain? Je souhaiterais te faire goûter ma nouvelle recette de gâteau._

_Orihime Inou_e »

Bien évidemment, il n'en était rien, elle avait probablement déjà épuisé toutes les possibilités imaginables … et inimaginables, de gâteaux possibles! C'était simplement une ruse afin d'appâter le jeune rouquin. Il faut croire qu'elle croyait encore en ses recettes et ne pensait pas à mal en invitant Ichigo à ce qui pouvait être interprété comme une proposition d'empoisonnement. De toutes façons le lycéen n'aurait pas le cœur de refuser.

C'est donc avec des yeux soulignés par des cernes mauves que la greluche se mit en route sur le chemin du lycée. Le hasard voulut qu'elle croise la route du rouquin avant son arrivée dans l'établissement. Malheureusement pour elle, le shinigami était accompagné par Chad, impossible donc de lui donner sa lettre immédiatement. Quoi que? Après tout le mexicain n'était pas bien bavard et n'en aurait pas grand chose à faire, si? Et puis, elle n'aurait pas d'autre chances, la situation serait bien pire lorsque le rouquin serait entouré du reste de la bande. Elle se tourna donc brutalement vers le lycéen roux et, de ses deux mains, brandit la lettre dissimulée dans une petite enveloppe de couleur bleue.

« C'est... Pour toi Kurosaki-kun! » Lanca-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Ichigo resta sans voix face au spectacle. Qu'était-ce encore que cette histoire? Il se tourna vers Chad qui resta muet comme une carpe. Le shinigami inspecta l'enveloppe, sans trop comprendre le pourquoi de la chose, avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Il sortit lentement le papier blanc et déchiffra l'écriture fine et tremblante qui s'étendait sur la feuille. A mesure que les mots atteignaient son cerveau, son visage prenait une teinte blanchâtre. Invité à manger? Qu'avait-il encore fait pour mériter ça? Jamais son estomac ne survivrait à une telle épreuve. Cependant, il n'osait pas refuser. Après tout la pauvre petite devait souffrir de solitude, seule dans sa demeure, il lui fallait bien un peu de compagnie... C'est donc déserté de tout sentiment un tant soit peu joyeux qu'Ichigo entra dans la salle de classe et se prépara à subir une nouvelle journée de cours.

Samedi était enfin arrivé. La rousse n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, trop nerveuse quant aux évènements à venir. Elle avait donc accumulé d'autres cernes qui donnaient l'impression qu'elle avait tartiné de fard la peau située sous ses yeux. La lycéenne décida de revêtir une tenue particulière, spécialement pour l'occasion. C'est ainsi que, rouge à lèvre sur-dosé, fond de teint trop marqué et autres maquillages divers étalés sur son visage, elle alla ouvrir la porte lorsque, vers 20h, la sonnette fit résonner son « ding dong » sonore dans la maison. Sa jupe trop courte la gênait pour marcher et ses talons trop hauts rendaient sa trajectoire quelque peu titubante. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait tenté d'attacher de façon originale, étaient amassés sur le sommet de son crane de manière désordonnée. Ses ongles tout de rouge vernis créaient un désaccord avec le bleu électrique de son demi T-shirt qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous de sa poitrine opulente, laissant son ventre à l'air libre. Lorsque, encore sur la pas de la porte, Kurosaki eut un aperçu de ce pitoyable spectacle, il comprit les motivations de la rousse et fit un pas en arrière.

« Euh.. Tu sais Inoue je n'ai... vraiment pas le temps, il faut que je rentre chez moi et...

-Mais entre donc Kurosaki-Kun! » lança-t-elle d'une voix plutôt mielleuse.

C'en fut trop pour le jeune shinigami, n'ayant à présent plus aucune envie de franchir la limite séparant l'intérieur du logis du dehors (déjà que la perspective de se faire intoxiquer par une nouvelle recette de la rousse de l'enchantait pas!), il prit ses jambes à son coup et rentra chez lui. Orihime, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait poussé le roux à partir ainsi, décida de se lancer à sa poursuite. Courir avec des talons, voilà qui n'était pas une chose facile! C'est donc trébuchant tous les mètres que la jeune fille poursuivit Ichigo. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta au milieu d'une rue déserte pour reprendre son souffle. Elle s'apprêta à repartir lorsqu'une voix l'interpella:

« Hep vous! Oui vous là, venez ici! »

Un homme en tenue policière se tenait quelques mètres plus loin. Ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuis, Orihime obtempéra. De toute manière elle savait où habitait Kurosaki, elle pourrait donc retourner le chercher après. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de l'homme en uniforme, celui-ci demanda:

« Que faisiez-vous à cette heure dans cette rue?

-Hum, et bien, voyez vous je.. cherchais un ami et...

-Cessez vos balivernes! On ne me la fait pas à moi celle là! Vous savez mademoiselle qu'il est interdit de faire le trottoir!

-Mais je...

-Il suffit! Vu la manière dont vous êtes vêtue et l'état de votre visage, je doute que vous ne faisiez que passer par là innocemment! La prostitution est punie par la loi vous savez mademoiselle! Vous auriez dû être plus prudente sur ce coup là! Allez, montez dans le camion, je vous emmène au poste! » Ordonna-t-il.

« Mais-je...

-Pas de discussion! Obéissez! »

N'ayant d'autre choix que de se plier à ce qui lui était demandé, la rouquine grimpa tête baissée dans la camionnette blanche. L'engin démarra, faisant chanceler Inoue qui n'était pas encore assise.

Après une dizaine de minutes, le convoi arriva enfin à destination. Encadrée par quatre policiers, Inoue franchit le seuil du commissariat. Là, elle fut conduite dans un petit cachot.

« Attendez qu'on vienne vous chercher pour votre interrogatoire, mademoiselle Inoue. »

Elle avait déjà subi un interrogatoire durant le trajet afin d'établir son identité, et désormais, elle se retrouvait en garde à vue! Dire que ce jour s'annonçait si bien à la base!

Alors qu'elle commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, la porte qui la séparait jusque là du monde extérieur, s'ouvrit. Elle ne prononça pas un mot lorsqu'on la fit sortir. Un des hommes lui demanda de le suivre. Elle s'exécuta. Il la conduisit dans une pièce de taille moyenne dans laquelle se trouvait une table sur laquelle étaient disposés une lampe, une machine à écrire et un paquet de feuilles. Le policier lui indiqua une chaise où elle put s'assoir. Il prit place de l'autre côté de la table. L'homme commença à parler.

« Inoue Orihime, 16 ans, lycéenne. Aucun casier judiciaire. Motif de la présence: prostitution. » lut-il sur un petit papier qu'il avait sorti de la poche de son uniforme.

« Eh bien, il n'est pas rare qu'on nous ramène des prostituées ici mais la moyenne d'âge est en général plus élevée » fit-il remarquer d'un ton qui ne trahissait aucune émotion. Il planta son regard sévère dans celui de la jeune fille et demanda froidement:

« Alors, pourquoi jouer les péripatéticiennes à ton âge? Tu avais besoin d'argent? Tu voulais voir l'effet que ça faisait? Quelqu'un t'y a forcée? »

Inoue baissa les yeux et resta silencieuse.

« Réponds quand je te pose une question! » Ordonna l'homme en haussant la voix.

Elle commença à pleurer. Entre deux sanglots elle parvint à articuler:

« Mais je... ne me prostituais pas! » Sa voix était tellement basse que l'agent dût faire appel à toute sa concentration pour parvenir à décrypter les syllabes qui parvenaient à ses oreilles.

« Quelle réponse dénuée de conviction! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Quelqu'un t'interdit de parler? Ou alors c'est une de tes connaissances qui t'y obliges et tu ne veux pas la dénoncer? C'est quoi le problème? Il faut parler tu sais! On peut t'aider! » Il commençait à perdre patience.

Orihime, submergée par les larmes ne parvint pas à répondre, elle s'effondra au sol, hurlant son désespoir.

« C'est pas le moment de pleurer! Allez relève-toi et réponds à mes questions! » ordonna sèchement l'agent.

Elle n'en fit rien. Le policier fit signe à ses collègues se trouvant derrière la vitre.

« On n'en tirera rien de bon aujourd'hui! »

Il saisit la lycéenne par le bras et tenta de la relever. Deux autres hommes firent irruption dans la pièce et virent l'épauler. Ils trainèrent la jeune fille qui n'avait pas cessé de pleurer jusqu'à sa cellule. Une nouvelle tentative de la faire parler était prévue pour le lendemain. Cela ennuyait l'homme en charge de l'affaire, il aurait préféré passer à la manière forte afin de la faire parler, mais les ordres étaient clairs: « _c'est une mineure, il ne faut pas se montrer trop violent envers elle, elle finira par céder. Sans famille à contacter c'est dur de trouver des renseignements qui pourraient nous faire avancer mais on finira par y arriver_. » lui avait dit son chef en lui tapotant l'épaule en signe d'encouragement. Scott McCormick, car c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait (bah oui il allait pas rester anonyme jusqu'à la fin non plus! ), aurait bien voulu y croire, mais il doutait que cela soit aussi simple, vu comment c'était parti, il semblait qu'il serait fort difficile de faire parler la détenue; elle risquait de fondre en larmes à chaque interrogatoire.

En effet, McCormick ne s'était pas trompé, la semaine qui suivit vit s'enchaîner une suite de scènes très similaires à ce qui s'était passé la première fois. C'était sans espoir!

De son côté Orihime dépérissait, elle ne se nourrissait que très peu, pensant trop à l'inquiétude qui devait ronger son cher Kurosaki-kun en constatant son absence. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de le rassurer. Cependant aucune idée ne lui venait, et là aussi, ça se finissait à chaque fois en crise de larmes. A force de pleurer son maquillage avait coulé, lui donnant un air de folle échappée de l'asile. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas pu se doucher depuis une semaine, ni même changer d'habits, rien, elle était dans le même état qu'à son arrivée. Enfin ça s'était quand même quelque peu dégradé: ses habits étaient désormais fripés, noircis par la crasse qui tapissait sa cellule, ses joues étaient creusées par la fatigue, la faim et les larmes, son rouge à lèvre se retrouvait étalé par les nombreuses fois où Inoue avait passé son bras sur son visage pour essuyer les torrents qui se déversaient de ses yeux. Yeux d'ailleurs soulignées par des cernes trois fois plus marquées qu'à son arrivée. Son apparence était effrayante, mais il n'y avait pas que ça: il faut croire qu'à force de voir le même quotidien se répéter chaque jour, l'esprit de la jeune fille commençait à se dérégler. Elle commençait à avoir des hallucinations et balbutiait de temps à autres des paroles dénuées de sens. Ainsi, ce neuvième jour, lorsqu'on vint la chercher pour son interrogatoire, elle y alla sans trop avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, titubant. On aurait pu la croire ivre si on ignorait qu'aucune goutte d'alcool ne filtrait dans son cagibi. Scott, qui était toujours en charge de la faire parler, avait enfin reçu l'autorisation d'utiliser des manières plus poussées afin de la faire cracher le morceau. C'est donc un peu moins démoralisé qu'il se présenta ce jour là au lieu de rendez-vous. Cependant, au lieu de voir comme à son habitude, débarquer Orihime encadrée par deux de ses collèges, il la vit passer titubant et prendre la direction opposée. Ses deux confrères en charge de l'escorte essayaient en vain de la remettre dans le droit chemin, mais rien n'y faisait; la jeune fille avait perdu la tête et n'était plus consciente de ses actes. Inoue, sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, s'avançait sans destination précise en tête. Elle trouvait ça drôle, cette sensation, tout tournait autour d'elle, tout était coloré!

« Elle se dirige vers la sortie, arrêtez la! »

Un horde de policiers se rassembla autour de la jeune fille, mais cela ne sembla pas la décourager, elle continua sa route, titubante, donnant des coups dans le vide.

« Cette fille est folle et dangereuse! Immobilisez la! »

McCormick alla chercher dans la réserve une arme tirant des fléchettes calmantes, cela permettrait de mettre un terme aux problèmes. Il se plaça un peu en hauteur, comme il pouvait, de manière à avoir la jeune fille dans sa ligne de mire. Il visa, tira, la fléchette alla se loger dans le dos de la jeune fille qui s'étala au sol. La... fléchette?

« Oups... me suis trompé de flingue » Lâcha-t-il d'un air faussement désolé.

Le groupe d'agents s'immobilisa et contempla la chute du corps, désormais descendu au rang de cadavre. Le chef de la brigade entra alors dans la pièce.

« Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici? » Il remarqua alors la dépouille de la jeune 'coureuse de remparts', comme il aimait l'appeler avec ses hommes.

« Hum, erreur d'arme à ce que je vois... Encore? » fit-il calmement.

« Eh bien... Faites disparaître ce cadavre, si quelqu'un entend parler de cette 'faute professionnelle' comme ils disent, on est cuits. Enfin, vous avez l'habitude maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, allez au boulot! Exécution. »

Toujours aussi calmement il fit demi tour et retourna s'installer dans son bureau, où le café préparé avec amour par ses subordonnés fumait encore sur son bureau.

« Pff, c'est encore à nous de nous taper le sale boulot... Allez au travail! » Maugréa Scott qui s'était désigné pour superviser les opérations. Il observa ses collègues soulever le corps et les suivit de son regard blasé jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière la porte. Il sortit sur le trottoir et s'alluma une cigarette, semblant se passionner pour le défilé que les nuages offraient, déambulant lentement dans le ciel. Appuyé contre le mur, il prit une dernière bouffée de fumée avant de laisser sa cigarette prendre son nouveau statut de mégot lorsque son pied l'écrasa contre la surface bétonneuse qui formait le trottoir. Il jeta un dernier regard dans la rue, où il aperçut un jeune homme brun, tout de blanc vêtu, portant une paire de lunettes rectangulaires, qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et retourna à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce même jeune homme franchit le seuil de l'établissement et se dirigea vers le bureau des dépositions.

« Bonjour, c'est... pour signaler une disparition. »

La vie reprenait son cours.

**Voilà voilà! :3 Commentaires? *smile* **


	13. 11: Le Petit Chaperon Roux

**Tiens, ça faisait longtemps non? Huhu, et bien voilà donc un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews! :3**

**Lectrice: en effet, tu as raison, un personnage n'est jamais inutile en soi, je ne pensais pas à mal en disant cela. (: Je ferai attention.**

**Chapitre 11: Le petit chaperon roux**

Il était une fois, dans un lointain village perdu au milieu de la forêt, une jeune fille si rousse que la simple vue de ses cheveux donnait des maux de tête à quiconque osait y jeter un regard. Tant de orange concentré en un même point était bien suffisant pour faire perdre conscience même au plus aveugle des hommes. C'était là une source de problème pour la jeune femme qui voyait tous ses prétendants, attirés en masse par ses attributs disproportionnés comme le bruit courait dans les villes alentours, tomber dans les pommes avant même d'avoir pu prononcer un mot. Pour la même raison, personne n'osait l'approcher, ainsi, la pauvre rouquine se retrouvait bien souvent seule, exclue de tout lieu un tant soit peu peuplé. A ce jour, une seule personne avait réussi à supporter les aveuglants éclats couleur carotte de sa masse capillaire. Il s'agissait de sa grand mère, qui vivait recluse dans une maison au milieu des bois. La jeune fille voyait en cette 'mamie' (comme elle l'appelait) son salut, sa seule partenaire de communication en ce monde, et aussi, sa seule famille. En effet, provoquant trop nombreuses pertes de conscience, la rousseur des cheveux de l'adolescente avait fini par venir à bout de la santé fragile de sa pauvre mère, qui gisait désormais six pieds sous terre, dans une obscurité si profonde que rien ne pouvait troubler son repos éternel. Son père, illustre inconnu qu'il était, n'avait jamais fait acte de présence au sein de la petite famille, et son unique frère s'était exilé en ville où il avait trouvé un emploi de cultivateur de champignons. Personne ne doutait du pourquoi il avait choisi de travailler dans des caves lugubres où nulle lumière n'avait le loisir de se glisser. C'est donc en allant rendre visite à sa grand mère que la rouquine occupait ses journées. Au début, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une gamine, elle lui apportait chaque fois un petit pot de beurre et une galette que sa maman, encore en vie à l'époque, lui donnait. Mais très vite, alors que le vide remplaçait peu à peu son entourage, elle dût apprendre à se débrouiller seule pour préparer des plats à apporter à sa mère grand. Ne pouvant se rendre sur le marché pour acheter ce dont elle avait besoin, elle cultivait seule un jardin de taille moyenne qui suffisait à subvenir à ses besoins pour l'année (même s'il y avait parfois quelques périodes de régime forcé...), et élevait quelques moutons et trois vaches. Il est inutile de préciser que les animaux de son élevage étaient tous devenus aveugles depuis bien longtemps et avaient évolué de façon à développer une immunité aux rayons nocifs lancés par leur propriétaire. Son troupeau de ruminants nuageux commençait à se faire vieux: les bêtes étaient normalement destinées à la consommation, mais les regards noirs que lui lançaient les bovidés chaque fois que la gamine s'approchait d'eux avait un couteau avaient fini par la dissuader de mettre un terme à la paisible vie des ruminants. Pour en revenir aux petits plats destinés à sa grand mère, la jeune fille avait donc très tôt dû se débrouiller seule pour les préparer et avait par conséquent dès sa tendre enfance commencé à cuisiner des choses douteuses dont les mélanges étaient assez étranges pour laisser perplexe et faire hésiter le plus courageux des goûteurs du pays. Ce jour là, c'est à dire un beau jour ensoleillé de printemps, un 19 mai pour être précis, l'adolescente avait préparé à sa mémé (c'était aussi un de ses surnoms...) une tarte aux carottes, aux fraises des bois, aux endives, aux épinards et au miel, le tout accompagné d'un jus pomme-courgette-tomate-citron-potiron-oignons-mangue-aubergine qu'elle avait elle même mixé avec ardeur. Comme chaque semaine, elle avait disposé le tout dans son petit panier en osier tapissé d'un tissus aux motifs écossais, et avait soigneusement couvert sa petite surprise (si on peut encore appeler ainsi un événement qui se reproduit chaque semaine depuis près de seize années...) d'une serviette blanche ornée de dessins étranges. Dans son village cette jeune fille était surnommé, le petit chaperon roux! (elle ne porte pas de chaperon mais c'est ainsi, il ne faut pas chercher)

C'est ainsi qu'Orihime Inoue, car oui, c'était elle, se mit en route vers la demeure de sa grand-mère. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, il devait être aux alentours de midi, lorsque la rouquine atteignit l'orée de la forêt profonde. En effet, cela n'avait pas été encore précisé (et oui, il faut bien quelques surprises) mais madame mère grand vivait au plus profond d'une dense forêt sombre et effrayante, bien loin du village d'Inoue qui était situé plus au nord, dans une clairière parsemée d'arbres. La jeune fille s'apprêtait donc à s'aventurer en territoire effrayant, mais depuis le temps qu'elle bravait ces bois, cela ne la terrorisait plus... Ou presque. Un pied hésitant dépassa la frontière invisible qui séparait les deux mondes, bientôt suivi par un deuxième, puis un troisième... Un troisième? Ah non, juste le premier qui continuait sa course dans un deuxième pas (NDL: pourri... je sais, je sais, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... %) ). C'est donc ainsi que d'une démarche hésitante le petit chaperon roux pénétra dans les bois sombres. Son regard balayait les lieux, de droite à gauche, de haut en bas, devant, derrière parfois... Mais seule la verdure remplissait son champ de vision, et comme à chaque fois, elle dut bien se rendre à l'évidence; elle était seule en ces lieux. Enfin, ce jour là, rien n'était moins sûr; une ombre inquiétante se profila dans son dos alors qu'elle était trop inquiétée par ce qui se passait dans le demi-cercle devant elle pour la remarquer. Elle fut ainsi suivi par un stalker anonyme pendant un bon demi kilomètre. Puis, sans prévenir personne, la forme noire se volatilisa... Pour réapparaît juste devant Orihime!

« Bien le bonjour jeune demoiselle » fit l'inconnu en se léchant les babines,

« Où vas-tu donc ainsi? » Continua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Le nouvel arrivant était grand, bien plus que la jeune fille. Sa bouche fine étirait un large sourire qui semblait trop faux pour être sincère, au dessus se trouvait un nez fin, encadré par deux yeux clos, empêchant d'en voir la couleur, son crâne était recouvert d'une touffe de cheveux argentés, surmontés d'une paire d'oreilles de teinte semblable dont on ignorait si elles étaient vraies ou artificielles. L'individu possédait de grands bras terminés par de fins doigts squelettiques qui semblaient assez long pour enserrer le coup d'Inoue et l'étrangler... Mais ne projetons pas trop vite la fin de cette histoire! Détaillant avec soin l'inconnu, la jeune fille se surprit à l'imaginer avec une longue queue touffue, et reconnut dans son invention un parfait renard! Perdue dans ses pensées rocambolesques, la rouquine mit un temps à se reprendre pour répondre:

« Ah! Euh... Je vais... Je vais... Chez ma grand mère! Pour lui apporter ce petit repas que voilà et lui tenir compagnie.

-Oh, c'est fort intéressant tout ça, et où habite donc ta grand mère?

-Par là! Tout au bout de la forêt!

-Quelle troublante coïncidence, je me rendais moi aussi dans cette direction. Faisons donc une petite course, tu prends ce chemin là et moi celui là, et voyons qui sera le premier arrivé. » Proposa de sa voix mielleuse celui qui s'apparentait à un renard.

« C'est d'accord! » Lança l'adolescente sans même flairer l'embrouille.

Ainsi, d'un pas rapide, l'argenté s'engagea sur le chemin qu'il s'était attribué, le plus court donc, pendant qu'Orihime sautillait allègrement, suivant le sentier qui lui faisait faire un détour considérable. La jeune fille prenait son temps, moins stressée qu'auparavant; après tout cette sympathique rencontre lui avait bien prouvé qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre en ces lieux qu'elle pensait à présent tout peuplés de bons samaritains. Car après tout, le règne du vice s'achève là où celui de la bonté commence, et comme cette aimable personne aux traits renardesques semblait des plus innocente, il devait en être de même pour le reste de cette forêt. Il est cependant aussi vrai que l'empire de la perspicacité s'effondre lorsque point la naïveté. Et personne n'ira clamer haut et fort qu'Orihime est la clairvoyance incarnée, ce serait comme affirmer que les carottes sont bleues! Ainsi, ne voyant que la face rose et pleine de petits lapins blancs du monde, la jeune rouquine faisait là une grossière erreur, omettant l'existence d'un visage bien plus sombre où la débauche et la corruption gouvernent en impitoyables despotes. Bref, le loup de son côté (car oui cet illustre inconnu dont personne n'a deviné l'identité joue le rôle du grand méchant loup) arriva devant la porte de la maison de Grand Mère. Prenant une innocente petite voix de greluche il toqua et dit:

« Mère Grand, c'est moi, ton petit chaperon roux que tu aimes tant! »

Une voix chevrotant lui répondit:

« Eeentre mon enfaaant! Tire la bobinette et la chevillette cherra! »

L'argenté aux allures de renard stoppa net. Qu'était-ce donc que cela? Il chercha, examinant la porte de haut en bas, de droite à gauche, d'un coin à un autre, mais ne trouva pas. Bon et bien, tant pis, aux grands mots les grands remèdes, il prit son élan et enfonça la planche de bois qui lui barrait l'entrée. La pièce était plutôt sombre et il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de voir correctement. Il croisa alors un regard surpris.

« Tiens bah... T'es pas le petit chaperon roux? » La voix, totalement différente de celle qu'il avait entendu à peine deux minutes plus tôt, semblait celle d'une personne plutôt jeune... Enfin pas assez vieille pour prétendre au rôle de grand mère!

« Eh bien! Ça me change de voir un peu de monde ici! C'est que je commençais à m'ennuyer moi! Trois ans que ça dure! Chaque semaine cette petite greluche vient me rendre visite pour me nourrir avec des repas plus horribles les uns que les autres! Si mon maître le seigneur Hitsugaya ne m'avait pas confié la mission de me faire passer pour sa Grand Mère, morte depuis longtemps vous pensez bien, cette vieille bique sénile avait déjà passé l'âge de vivre en ce monde! »

Le pauvre inconnu se prit une perruque grise, rageusement lancée, dans le nez...

« Donc je disais que si mon maître le seigneur Hitsugaya ne m'avait pas confié cette mission afin d'éviter que le monde ne soit mis en péril par une crise de cette pauvre petite Inoue si elle avait découvert un cadavre lors de sa visite hebdomadaire, je pourrais être en train de me la couler douce au soleil dans un des jardins privés du royaume! Quel malheur! »

Un air ennuyé peint sur le visage, le loup répondit d'une voix tout aussi ennuyée:

« éviter que le monde ne soit mis en péril par une crise de cette pauvre petite Inoue?

-Bien oui! Tu penses bien que si elle n'avait plus personne à aller voir, elle sombrerait bien vite dans la folie, plongée dans sa solitude, et elle sortirait, désorientée, plongeant le monde dans un chaos sans nom en provoquant l'évanouissement de tous ceux qu'elle croiserait! »

L'argenté pencha la tête sur le côté, tiens elle le tutoyait maintenant?

« Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que vous et moi ne soyons pas affecté par cette coiffure couleur carotte?

-C'est un mystère! Et pour mon plus grand malheur car cela m'a valu un enferment perpétuel dans cette pièce puant le champignon pour éviter cette catastrophe! » Se lamenta la 'dite' Grand Mère.

« Hum... En effet c'est ennuyeux » Susura l'inconnu en entrouvrant les yeux.

« Mais... Il y a toujours un moyen de mettre fin à ce calvaire non? » Continua-t-il d'un ton mielleux, avançant sa main osseuse vers le visage fin de la Mère-Grand remplaçante de façon à saisir son menton et à plonger son mystérieux regard dans le sien. Il approcha son visage de celui de la rousse et lui murmura:

« En prenant ta place par exemple et en m'arrangeant pour la faire disparaître sans laisser de trace. On peut toujours s'arranger non? » Sa langue effleura la peau du lobe de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Gin Ichimaru, ex-assassin à la solde du baron Aizen. » dit-il d'une voix mielleuse en guise de présentation. Il surplombait la rousse de son imposante carrure. Celle-ci ne se débattit point, de toute façon résister n'aurait probablement pas arrangé les choses. Et puis en soi la situation n'était pas si déplaisante.

De son côté, le petit chaperon roux progressait en direction de la maison de sa grand mère. Ayant cueilli quelques tulipes en chemin, elles les avait disposées sur le dessus de son panier. Elles les avait vues, seules au milieu d'un champ de brins d'herbes et n'avait pu s'empêcher de les emporter, en disant:

« Quelles belles jonquilles quand même! »

Elle avait aussi trouvé une pomme rouge en chemin, au milieu du sentier, qu'elle avait décidé d'emmener avec elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin en vue de la petite habitation, elle lança un:

« Mèèèèère Graaaaand! C'est moi! Ton petit Chaperon Roux! Je viens t'apporter à manger! »

Et elle continua à sautiller gaiement vers la porte de la chaumière.

De leur côté, les dits 'mère grand ' et 'grand méchant loup' sursautèrent à l'entente du cri annonçant l'arrivée de fléau. La jeune femme n'attendit pas pour réagir, retourna la situation et plaqua l'argenté contre le lit. Elle s'extirpa des draps et remis à peu près correctement la perruque sur la tête du renard. Avant de se jeter dans le placard qu'elle referma précipitamment.

Ainsi lorsqu'Inoue franchit la porte cassée, elle trouva sa mamie quelque peu défagotée, couchée dans un lit plutôt désordonnée.

« Mais, Mère Grand, que t'est-t-il donc arrivé? Pourquoi la porte d'entrée est brisée et pourquoi tes draps sont-ils si froissés? »

Elle poussa un cri aigu, lâchant son panier qui s'écrasa au sol:

« Se pourrait-il que tu aies été attaquée Mère Grand? » Lança-t-elle en posant sa pomme sur la table à l'entrée avant de se précipiter au chevet de sa pauvre mémé...

« Mais non mon enfant, j'ai voulu prendre un peu l'air voilà tout. » Fit Gin de la voix la plus chevrotante qu'il put.

Lorsque la rouquine vit plus clairement le visage de sa grand mère elle demanda:

« Mais, Mère Grand, que tes yeux sont petits en fins aujourd'hui, ils ont rétréci?

-C'est pour moins te voir mon enfant...

-Oh Mère Grand, que tes mains sont squelettiques aujourd'hui, n'aurais-tu plus rien à manger?

-C'est que je fais un régime mon enfant!

-Oh Mère Grand, que tu as une grande bouche aujourd'hui, c'est pour...

-...Mieux te mentir mon enfant!

-Oh Mère Grand, que ta voix est étrange aujourd'hui, serais-tu en train de muer?

-C'est pour mieux te berner mon enfant! » Fit la Grand-Mère remplaçante en se jetant sur l'innocente jeune fille sans défense qui poussa un:

« IIIRKH! » de stupeur.

Mais contrairement à ce que la situation pourrait laisser croire, tout n'était pas si désespérée que ça pour la pauvre Inoue, en effet, un chasseur, fusil en bandoulière, était de passage dans les parages. Entendant un énorme raffut provenant d'une maison perdue au milieu des bois, il décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil. Il se présenta sur le pas de la porte. La jeune fille, voyant en ce beau jeune homme son salut hurla:

« Mon sauveur! » D'un ton qui se voulait suppliant.

Cependant, ce qui attira l'attention du nouvel arrivant dans la maison, ce ne fut pas la scène de meurtre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, mais la pomme rouge qui resplendissait sur la table. Ne quittant pas son froncement de sourcils il lâcha:

« Tiens, une pomme! » Avant de s'en saisir et d'en croquer un morceau. Et cet acte malheureux scella presque définitivement le destin de l'adolescente puisqu'à peine eut-il avalé sa bouchée, il tomba dans les pommes.

Tout n'était pourtant pas fini, un deuxième chasseur, arc en bandoulière, se promenait dans les environs. Et lorsqu'il entendit les cris d'une jeune femme en détresse, il ne put qu'écouter son courage et s'élancer à son secours. Se postant dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, il vit la terrible scène qui était en train de se produire et ni une ni deux, dégaina son arc et une flèche, visant l'agresseur de sa future dulcinée. Mais Ichimaru n'était pas un ex-assassin à la solde du baron Aizen pour rien, ainsi, il n'était pas si facile de le tuer, et il décida de profiter de l'occasion pour en finir définitivement avec sa victime, s'en servant comme muraille défensive face à l'arme qui le visait. La pauvre jeune rouquine eut donc son coeur transpercé d'une flèche amoureusement tirée pour la sauver.

« Aaah! Comme c'est ennuyeux! Tu voulais sauver cette malheureuse petite mais regarde ça, tu l'as tuée. Quel gâchis! » Lança l'argenté d'une voix faussement désolée.

Peu inquiété par le sort du cadavre il le laissa tomber au sol, ouvrit le placard, fit sortir la jeune femme rousse et ils quittèrent la maison, se dirigeant vers le royaume du seigneur Hitsugaya.

« Dis, tu penses que si je tue ton maître je pourrai devenir seigneur à sa place? » Il obtint pour seule réponse un coup de perruque suivi d'un rire cristallin. L'avenir du jeune souverain Tôshiro était bien incertain à présent... Mais peu importe, ce n'est pas là le sujet de l'histoire! Pendant que les deux complices s'éloignaient du logis, le deuxième chasseur avait franchi la porte brisée, enjambant le corps évanoui du premier. Il s'agenouilla près de l'adolescente rousse, ôta ses lunettes aux verres rectangulaires, prit la main de la défunte et commença à pleurer. Quelques jours passèrent, et alors que le chasseur avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, il finit par abandonner la maison, laissant son arc et ses flèches derrière lui, et, afin de ne plus commettre pareille erreur, alla se reconvertir dans la culture des champignons.

**Fin !**

Et voilàà! Fini! Quelques reviews? Pour motiver un peu? :')


End file.
